Bury the Hate
by puppyangel7
Summary: Damon and Bonnie are trapped in a coffin! Can they work out their differences in order to get out?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do.**

Bonnie had slept uncomfortably all night. She remembered trying to toss and turn, but for some reason she couldn't. Now as her eyes fluttered open, she felt a heavy weight on her and her room was unusually dark. She tried to get up, but as she shifted her body (which only moved about a centimeter) her cheek rubbed against something furry, and her heart started to beat frantically. Emphatically she hit her fists up in the air only to find a hard surface above her.

"What now, why can't I ever get my beauty sleep?" a familiar voice said.

_Oh, no ,no ,no, no. This is an absolute nightmare, _she thought as Damon started to fidget.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled as he beat the surface of the coffin. He then noticed that someone was underneath him. Bonnie wanted to stay silent, or in fact play dead, but of course that wasn't going to work.

"We're in a coffin," she said lowly.

"Oh, really, you know Judgey I would have never had guessed that," came Damon's sarcastic reply.

"Out of all the people," Bonnie said, sucking her teeth.

"Why thank you witch, out of all the people you would want me here," Damon said, chuckling and even though Bonnie couldn't see she could sense his smirk.

"Now get us out of here," Damon said in a demanding tone.

Bonnie couldn't believe him. "How?"

"Do one of your witchy ju ju spells, duh," came Damon's reply.

"I don't know what to do," Bonnie said, helplessly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Damon said, cackling.

"Why are you not that concerned?" Bonnie screamed and was surprised by her own voice. She could feel every inch of Damon's body on her. He was muscular and hard and because he was taller than her he engulfed her whole body. She could also smell the hint of whisky and cologne on him.

"Judgy, you have to calm down," Damon said, putting each of his hands on her shoulder.

"Stop," she said, giving him an aneurysm.

"Ha, ha," Damon laughed. "Was that one of your witchy migranes?" he asked her.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"It didn't last that long," he said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked Damon.

"Well, weren't we all at The Grille?"

"Yeah, but what happened?"

"Look, Bonnie if you wanted me, all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to concoct this grand scheme to get me in here with you," Damon said, grinding more into her.

Bonnie wanted more than ever to create a fire, but that would kill them both, instead she pounded her small fists in Damon.

"That hurt so much," Damon said, holding on to her wrists.

"Let me go," she said, through gritted teeth.

Damon let her go. "I'll just get my cell phone," she said, moving her hand to her right hand pocket, but as much as she tried to avoid contact with Damon, she brushed his leg and heard him take an intake of breath.

"Yeah, because we are going to get reception here," he said, sarcastically but he shifted his weight as well as he managed to get his cell phone out of his back pocket, his leg kneaded into Bonnie's. A slight whimper escaped Bonnie's throat.

"Look even if it doesn't work, at least I'll have light and a few games to play," she said, looking at her cell phone with no bars.

"Oh I know a game we could play," Damon said suggestively, rubbing his hair in Bonnie's face.

Bonnie nudged him. "Screw you," she said.  
>"You do not have to put it in those terms, but yeah," Damon said laughing as if it was so funny.<p>

"I wish it was the other way around," Bonnie said to herself.

"What?" Damon said confused, but then he got it. "Oh, you rather be on top," he said. "Don't worry Judgey I like any position, but this is probably my favorite."

"Just be quiet," she said even though she knew he wasn't capable of doing that. Damon looked at Bonnie's green eyes shining because of the cell phone. He checked his cell phone and there were no bars.

"Oh my gosh, what are we- what am I going to eat?"

"Don't worry," Damon said, taking out a flask.

"What's in it?" Bonnie asked.

"Kool-aid, c'mon witchy, Jack Daniel's. You can have all of it. Wait a sec," Damon said, digging into his pocket and leaning more into Bonnie, which she thought was on purpose.

He took out a bag of opened Sour Patch Kids and handed it to her. Bonnie thought the gesture very kind, but as always Damon knew how to ruin a moment.

"Now what are you going to give me?" he said, caressing her neck with his hand.

"Oh, I'll, I'll," but then she stopped.

Both of them perked their ears. They had heard something coming from above and for some reason Bonnie started to sob. Then it hit Damon, no matter what Bonnie still lacked maturity, something he often forgot because of the way she was around him. She was still just seventeen and new to all this supernatural stuff.

"It's going to be okay," he said, trying to comfort her.

"No it's not. I'm going to run out of oxygen. We don't where the hell we are and we don't know what's going to happen," she stated through sobs.

"I'm going to get us out of here," Damon said, wanting to sound sure but knew he hadn't.

Bonnie couldn't help but think what had she and Damon had done to deserve this. She couldn't help but think that she was being tested. Yes this was a test but she didn't know how to pass it and she hadn't prepared for it.

"Damon, answer this: You didn't have anything to do with this?"

"No," Damon said and she could hear his sincerity in his voice. "How about you?"

"No," Bonnie said.

"So, who played a hand in this?" Damon asked.

They were still for a moment, Damon listening to Bonnie's breathing that may soon be no more and wondering how the hell they were going to get out of this one.

**This idea just popped into my mind and I just wanted to get it out. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do.**

**I loved last night's episode. March 15****th**** seems so long away. Anyway, I learned that you cannot have a vamp witch that seems interesting. Also, I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! **

"Judgey, Jugdey," Damon said.

There was no reply from the little witch.

"Bonnie," Damon sung her name. "BBBBBooonie, where's your Clyde?" he asked.

"Bonnie?" Damon, repeated and he was sure that if his heart could beat it would be racing right now.

Damon lightly tapped Bonnie's cheek. He didn't want to slap her, he could still hear her heart beating but maybe something else was wrong with her.

Bonnie couldn't hold it any longer, she had tried stifling her laugh, but Damon's concern made her laugh.

"Not funny," Damon said sharply. "Ever heard of the boy who cried wolf, maybe next time I won't believe you."

"You actually care," Bonnie said, looking into Damon's blue eyes that showed his rage. They had decided to use Damon's cell phone and keep the back light and conserve Bonnie's phone. After a while, Bonnie said, "Besides you deserved it."

"Believe what you want," Damon said, knowing that what she had stated was true but he would not admit it. In order to come off the subject, Damon started to hammer the middle of the coffin, hoping that that would be the weak spot.

Bonnie winced at the sound of the thumping, not only was it annoying, but also painful, because Damon was using his speed and his legs were kneading into her. When he stopped, he looked down at her and she rolled her eyes. "What? I had to try."

Bonnie took out her phone and to annoy Damon started to play a game. She could tell it annoyed him too, because every time she placed a jewel in the correct row and it went ting, he would close his eyes at the sound.

"Judgey," he drawled.

She stopped playing and gave him a glare and said, "What?"

"You said I deserved it. Why?"

"Damon, even I don't think we would have enough time to name all your faults."

"You see that's why you live up to your nickname."

"Fine. Let's start with your most recent. You compelled Jeremy to go."

"To protect him," he said curtly.

"How would you like it if I made Elena leave to protect her and didn't discuss it with you? You didn't even think about it. Something can happen to Jeremy and we wouldn't even know it. They can still get him you know."

"Get over it, Judgey, besides he cheated on you," and as soon as he said this he wished he could take it back. She was going to have a comeback and he wanted to hear it. No human ear would have heard it but lowly she said, "I hate you."

Damon stayed quiet. A moment later Bonnie felt a splash of something over her head and whatever the liquid was now rolling down her temple.

"Damon," she whispered.

"What?" he yelled.

As that instant Bonnie realized that she had made Damon cry, though he tried to hide it, it was evident in his voice. She knew that he had heard the I hate you, but didn't expect this reaction from him.

Damon wanted to mess with Bonnie's head, she had messed with his earlier so it was payback time.

"You should not be alive right now. Most people can only last one or two minutes."

"I'm not most people Damon," she said haughtily.

Ignoring her he said, "However it can be one or two hours and then you're dead."

He could hear Bonnie's heart race and he enjoyed it.

"Calm down or you'll waste up all your oxygen."

She took a deep breath and decided to meditate.

"You want anything now, ask for it," Damon said.

"You can't give me anything," she said furiously, however deep down, she knew she was lying to herself but to admit that Damon could help her, no she did not want to give him that satisfaction.

"Did you and Jeremy ever?" Damon said, looking into her eyes.

"Ever what?" she asked kind of muzzy.

"You know," he stated, trailing his hand down her hip.

"None of your business," Bonnie said uncomfortably, squirming under his touch which made her feel sensations she did not want to admit. "Screw you," she shouted at him."

"No don't do that," he said moving his eyebrows the way only he could.

She had felt his desire from the beginning, but did not even want to mention it.

"C'mon, why don't we part on good terms?"

Bonnie didn't even answer just gave him a baleful glare.

Damon thought about it. He could really do it, take her here after all where the hell would she go? But he wanted her to be a willing participant.

She closed her eyes to meditate when she felt Damon breathe on her neck. _What a show off _ she thought. Damon brushed his hand down her cheek.

"You know what? That's sexual harassment."

"I call it sexual promotion," Damon said chuckling at his own joke. "Let's get to know you."

"Let's not."

"Well you don't have much a choice now do you?" Damon said, checking his cell. "You only have about at least an hour and a half."

Bonnie knew she didn't have much of a choice so she would play along meanwhile thinking of her own way of how to get back at him.

"Tell me about your first kiss," Damon said, looking at her with curious eyes.

"No."

"Tell me," Damon said, "or I'll," Damon said leaning his face closer to hers.

"Fine, but you can't say anything," Bonnie stated looking him very seriously.

Damon tapped the coffin. "Whatever happens in the coffin, stays in the coffin."

"It was with Matt," she said, watching Damon's surprised expression. "We were just eight years old. We were over at Elena's house. Caroline and Elena made me go get some more chips from the kitchen and Matt had followed me. We had just seen Bugs Bunny kiss Elmer Fudd, so that's what he did, he just grabbed me and gave me a slobbery kiss. Now let me ask you something."

"No this is the Judgey show. Now it must have hurt when Matt and Elena got together?"

"Well not really."

"Next question," he said to himself thinking.

Before he could say a word, Bonnie yelled, "You can't procreate!"

She really did it now, she could feel his whole body tense. Damon narrowed his eyes at her, yes it had bothered him and he did not like being reminded of what he couldn't do. It felt bad that he couldn't make any little Damon or Donna Salvatores, that was his favorite girls' name besides Katherine or Elena.

"But you know how much I love to try," he said, ripping off her cardigan.

"Stop it, stop it," she shouted at him, putting her palm to his chest.

With a grunt Damon calmed down. He would not have to deal with the witch any longer he said to himself. "I'm not going to talk to you anymore."

"Real grown-up Damon," she said. "Thanks for that gift."

"You won't even have a chance to grow up. I'd be a little nicer to me, if I were you."

"Damon, I rather die than to have to hear you remind me over and over again about how you saved my life."

"You don't mean that and you know it."

The more he pushed the harder she pushed back. Even though he was a vampire, he should've felt comfortable, this was where vampire supposedly slept, but he was happy to have Bonnie here. It would've been tedious had he been here alone. That is why he didn't care about what she was going to do, because he had to do it. Bonnie was just too stubborn, so he had to make the first move.

She didn't even see it coming. Damon moved fast, held her firmly in place with his hands holding down her wrists and leaned in and kissed her hard.

**Why can't they just get along? As always I love hearing from you. Questions, comments and concerns are all welcomed. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**March 15****th**** seems so long away. Also again, I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! Thanks for being patient.**

Damon's mouth against hers was demanding, seeking out her tongue. She tried to free her wrists, but his hold on her tightened, feeling like handcuffs clipped to the hilt. The more she resisted, the more he persisted. His tongue kept diving in like a snake, searching for hers, but after a moment she couldn't help it and her tongue massaged his. She could taste the Jack Daniels and reminded herself that she would drink some later. The sensations Damon was evoking in her made her feel like a blossoming flower. She needed to breathe he reminded himself and broke the kiss, and released her wrists.

"Awesome," Bonnie said breathlessly and Damon lowly laughed. That clicked something in Bonnie's brain which had been temporarily off when he kissed her. That wasn't just a kiss it was a kiss from the very person she abhorred.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she asked her voice sounding unnecessarily loud.

She could see Damon's amazing blue eyes glittering and he looked away from. "I was possessed?" he said, making it sound like a question. "Oh, please you practically enjoyed it."

Bonnie huffed at his remark.

"Awesome," Damon mocked her. "You know what you're problem is Judgey? You don't know how to have fun."

"I like having fun, just not with you," she said, trying to avoid the gaze he was giving her right now. "You don't know anything about me."

Damon took a tendril of Bonnie's hair and began to twirl it as he looked at her. "Actually, I know you very well," he said, his blue eyes shimmering.

_Those eyes are amazing_ Bonnie thought.

"I know you hate Elena."

Bonnie's eyes widened at the statement.

"No, I-''

"Don't say anything," Damon continued, "you see your relationship with Elena is a lot like my relationship with my brother. You see, I believe we all have a friend that we secretly envy. It's like the Brady Bunch, Marsha, Marsha, Marsha. You see I don't even remember the sister's name."

"I don't hate her."

"Try convincing yourself about that, but if it's not hate, there's definitely dislike. After all, you are the one that always seems to get hurt."

"Yeah, well you're one to talk, you, you, reprobate."

Damon's mouth curved into a smile. "I love it when you use a SAT word with me. Now calm down before you get an epistaxis."

"What is that?"

"Look it up."

Bonnie was in a deep thought over everything Damon just said. Her silence bothered him, so he asked, "What you thinking about?"

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"It was a parting gift, and I know you enjoyed it."

_She did. She did. Everyone deserved to be kissed like that someday. _

"Bonnie it's the last day of your life. Stop thinking about what other people are going to think."

She never thought that she was going to die this young and it was good that she was not alone. It's sad to die all alone.

Damon broke her thoughts when he asked, "Why do you think you and I are in here?" Why not you and someone else, or me and –''

"Elena," Bonnie suggested.

"Why?" Damon said, arching his eyebrow. "Someone put us here together for a reason."

"Well, I have no idea who it could be," Bonnie said sighing.

"Let's start from the beginning."

"Well the last thing I remember I was really stressed out about everything: school, Klaus, spells. So I went to The Grill. You were there drinking as usual and then I don't know."

"I can alleviate your stress," Damon said smiling wickedly his eyes glinted with desire. "You know you want to. What are you scared of?" he crooned.

"I just want to get out of here," she said softly.

Damon's hands skated down her hips, and she let out a gasp when his hands encircled her waist.

"Please, Damon don't," she said pleadingly. Damon looked at her intensely with want.

Bonnie didn't want this to be a brief interlude. If they actually did this, which she was actually considering, she wanted it to last.

"You want Elena," she said simply, "I'm not going to be her substitute."

"You're not going to be her substitute, and you're not going to be the rebound girl," he said and to just get her off the subject, he kissed her. His cold fingers stroked the side of her neck and her body responded to his touch. He kept kissing her languorously after all he did have all the time in the world. She could feel his arousal getting harder and it made her feel powerful that she could affect him that way. Her heart beat frantically, she was scared but at the same time she ached for him. Damon moved on to her neck, rubbing his teeth against her soft skin and Bonnie moaned. When he looked at her his eyes were glazed, he dipped his head for another kiss. Bonnie didn't even know what she was doing to him. The more he kissed the hotter he got. His cold body felt like he had entered a boiler room. So this was what it felt like being with a witch and then he was grateful that he had compelled Jeremy not that Jeremy could even do anything to him. With his teeth, he nipped at her lower lip. Damon felt Bonnie's resistance and her body tense.

"Just feel," he said raggedly into the shell of her ear.

"This is wrong," she said, looking into his half-lidded eyes.

"Why?"

"Give me one good reason we should be doing this?"

"Give me one good reason of why we shouldn't be doing this? C'mon you're always second, I'm always second so shouldn't we become one? Bonnie I'll be your Clyde."

"What about Elena?"

"You want her to join us?" he said grinning.

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh. Damon always had an answer for everything. "I'll think about it," Bonnie said, trying to shut him up.

"I've lived too long to know what that means," Damon said, slightly angry.

Any other girl would have already given some, but that's what he enjoyed about Bonnie. Damon was not a quitter, so of course he would try later.

"Let's play who Clue. Now who would do this to us?"

"No," Bonnie said, "Who _could?_"

"Right. And How?"

"Let's just run down a list."

"Stefan?" Damon suggested.

"Maybe, but why?"

"Katherine?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said thinking about it. "But how?"

"What about Klaus?"

"We're not going to get anywhere with this."

"Try some of your witchy ju ju stuff. You know what? I hate to admit it, but you're Cookbook could be helpful right now."

"Okay, let's concentrate." They both closed their eyes.

"Aperire," Bonnie said.

Nothing happened. Bonnie opened one eye and then opened the other one to see Damon's frowning face saying _seriously_ and he knocked the top of the coffin.

"I never thought I'd say this, but give me one of your witchy migraines."

Bonnie concentrated and saw Damon's face contort and the expression made her laugh.

"Need to go to the bathroom?" she said, giggling as he pressed a hand to his temple in pain.

"C'mon," he said when it was over. "Do that hand thing that you did to me before, maybe you can fling me so hard it'll open the coffin."

Bonnie tried but he would just fly up a bit and crash down right on top of her hard, which only fueled her desire.

Bonnie tried a few more times due to Damon's request and she could he really enjoyed it. "One more time," he begged.

Bonnie closed her eyes, imagining what Damon said. _If only she could fling him so hard, the coffin would burst open. _She heard a snap, and Damon fell onto her again. Her eyes flew open and Damon lay limp, sprawled on top of her, his eyes closed.

"Damon, Damon, quit it," she said, hitting him on the shoulder. Then she saw what she had done, she had broken his neck. _Oh no _she thought. _Oh yes_ she thought. _Some peace and quiet if only for a few minutes._ But what would happen if she started to feel light-headed. She looked at Damon lying on top of her and a wicked idea crossed her mind. She could touch Damon and he wouldn't know. What else was she going to do anyway? He had told her to just feel. Was it wrong? But that was her problem, she thought too much. Hesitant at first but then she ran her hands trough his jet-black hair that felt like silk. Bonnie's small hands then went down to Damon's black T-shirt. Lifting the shirt, she raked her hands over his abs that felt like a washboard. Her hands roamed over his huge back. She marveled his muscled arms and she thought about how he did pick her up once with them. There was a place she'd want to touch, but was she willing to go there? And more importantly how long before he got up?

Damon felt the small hands that had trailed along his abs. _How far would Judgey go? Would she touch him __**there?**_ He remained motionless after all he did know how to play dead. He enjoyed how he hands explored him. Occasionally, she would stop and trace small circles around the places she liked. _Go lower, go lower_ he thought. He did everything in his being to stop him from taking her hand and putting it where he thought it should be.

Suddenly she stopped, her hands pausing on his stomach, he almost sucked his teeth, but he knew why she had stopped. There was a noise emanating from above the coffin.

**What the hell was Bonnie thinking taking advantage of Damon? :)** **Who trapped them in the coffin? What will be Damon's reaction to Bonnie's ministrations? Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**March 15****th**** seems so long away. Also again, I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! Thanks for being patient again.**

Bonnie was still, trying to discern what the hell was above the coffin, when suddenly she was staring into Damon's gleaming blue eyes. She held his gaze and forgot that her hands were under his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Damon said, taking her small hands from under his shirt.

Bonnie was stunned, it was like being caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar, only that the cookie jar would never say anything back. She was fuming now. How long had he known what she was doing?

"I was possessed," she managed to say.

Damon shook his head. "No you can't use one of my lines."

"Don't let me stop you," he said huskily, and he was going to place her hands to the place he wanted them to be the most but she managed to break free from his grasp.

"Damon it's not what you think," she said trying to avoid his gaze.

"Oh and what am I thinking? Don't be shy."

Bonnie felt her stomach do a somersault.

Damon decided to use a different tactic. "I feel so violated," he said trying to sound hurt.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and was infuriated by his comment. "Now you know how your victims feel," she teased.

"Seriously what were you doing? Naughty naughty," he said, giving her his signature smirk.

"I was looking for-''

"Looking for what?" Damon said suggestively.

"Pen and paper," she said.

Damon chuckled as if he had heard the best joke in the world and shook his head. "And I would keep those items on my back and under my shirt," Damon said, watching as Bonnie tried to conceal a smile. "You played dead" he reminded her.

"But you're already dead," she said.

"Thanks for that information," he said.

Bonnie was feeling a gamut of emotions: mortified because Damon had caught her; scared that he knew she might have a thing for him; and angry that he acted like a statue. However, one feeling that she surprisingly didn't feel was guilty. If it hadn't been for the sound, how far would she have gone?

Damon broke her out of her thoughts by singing, "You think I'm sexy, you think I'm," Damon sung and watched as Bonnie's cheeks turned a shade of red. "You're blushing," he said pointing at her cheek.

"I can't blush," Bonnie said, trying to turn her face away.

"Judgey, Judgey I think I need a new nickname for you," he said, enjoying the way she tried not to look into his eyes. "What about touchy, nahhh that's not going to work."

"You need a new moniker as well, what about snarky shark?"

"Leave the nicknames to me Judgey," Damon said. "By the way you can touch me any time you want."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him and he started to whistle. "Well I thought you were going to say that the same applies to me too," Damon said, flashing his best smile.

Bonnie huffed, "Just forget about it Damon," she said now irate.

Damon turned her face so now she was looking directly at him. "I don't scare you anymore and if I do scare you it's for an entirely different reason."

Bonnie looked at his amazing blue eyes. He continued, "I scare you because I know you so well. I scare you because deep down we are alike and I scare you because you want me."

To admit she liked Damon Salvatore she would have to be dying and right now even though she was in a near death experience that could not be the case. _Could it?_

"When did you make your first quip? I see through you Damon. You want to damage people with your snarky remarks so you can alienate yourself from people, however you still want to be liked," she managed to say.

For awhile Damon was quiet but then he said, "So, why do you like me?"

Bonnie thought about what she was going to say. To say she didn't like him would be really mean but so what? and to admit her feelings that were developing would make her vulnerable.

"You see Judgey you think too much," Damon said.

"People who don't think about the consequences get into a lot of trouble," she said quickly.

"You're just a self righteous, sanctimonious bit-witch," he said.

That's it. He really did it now. Was there really something wrong with being good?

"You try to control everything. You can't control everything it's impossible," Damon said fired up now.

"And you should know right? You can't but you still try by compelling people!" Bonnie said and she was trying so hard not to get her pressure up but that task was impossible with Damon in the coffin with her. Although if she were alone in there she would have been panicking and probably dead already, so Damon being here with her was a good thing though she would never tell him, so she waited for his comeback.

"I don't have to do much compelling a lot of girls would see this as heaven if they were in your position. Elena probably being one of them."

"I wish I could just leave," Bonnie sighed.

_I wish I could be inside you_ Damon thought glaring at her. Damon didn't know why he felt so visceral a feeling toward Bonnie. It's like the more they fought the more turned on he got. He heard Bonnie's heart beating really fast and that was a bad sign. _Now look what you did she's wasting all her oxygen because of you._

Damon looked strangely at Bonnie, causing her to look baffled at him. Her heart was suddenly beating too fast and before Bonnie knew it the last thing she saw were Damon's sky blue eyes.

"Bonnie!" Damon yelled. "You're not tricking me this time." Damon pinched Bonnie's nose, if she were faking it, she would buck underneath him. However she was still as the grave.

"Will it work?"

"I'm hoping so."

"If it doesn't?"

"The longer they will remain in the coffin."

**Thank you for reading. As always I'm very grateful to you guys and I love hearing your opinions. A lot will happen in the next chapter including what you have all been waiting for **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also again, I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! Thanks for being patient again. You make me so happy!**

Damon looked at Bonnie with worry and he caressed her cheek, he knew she would not want him to turn her, but if his CPR didn't work he would turn her. He, for some reason, could not think about his life or rather his death without Bonnie. _How had the little witch seeped into his system and when?_ He opened her mouth and blew into her and pressed his hands against her chest. "C'mon Bonnie," he said, looking at her face. He tried again and listened intently to her faint heartbeat. "Judgey, don't be weak," he said, whispering into her ear. "C'mon I need you," he said, and he was surprised by the words that escaped his lips and a relief swept over him that she had not awaken. He tried again, hoping that this time would be the charm. Giving up was not an option, she just passed out is all; she was not going to die not on his watch. He was going to get the son of b!tch who had done this to them, he started to get angry. This time he breathed harder, compressed her chest harder, but disappointment washed over him again. His eyebrows narrowed and he didn't understand this disconcerting feeling that was washing over him. Memories of him and Bonnie started to flood his mind. The first time he had met her they hadn't really spoken, the second time he had met her, he chuckled a little bit at the thought she was dressed as a witch for Halloween. That was the first time they had had their first banter. She wouldn't give him back his necklace and he tried to take it from her. Then, of course he ran a little ahead to the time when he was really close to her and they danced _maybe that's when_? He loved dancing with her and he also saw when she had laughed at him, when he was dancing with some other girls. _Okay, so maybe she had better moves than him, and he didn't practice dancing, despite how old he was, but he was an excellent lover_.

He performed CPR on her again, and was overcome with happiness, as her eyelids fluttered open and she coughed a little. It was like something came over him and he kissed her. It was a gentle quick kiss and when he looked at her she looked as if she was in a daze. He could hear her heart beat normally and was satisfied.

"You're okay," he said, trying to hide his excitement.

"Yeah," she said slowly, looking around as if she didn't know where she was.

"I thought that we would be out of here by now," she said querulously.

Damon was smiling at her like a small child and she didn't know why he was so happy.

"Nope sorry to disappoint, anyway you still got me."

Bonnie sucked her teeth at his comment, but then it got her thinking. She did have him, at least for now. They had succeeded in not killing each other and they could put their time to good use. Fighting with Damon was something she looked forward to, because she saw him as a challenge. Let's face it, without Damon life at Mystic Falls would be quotidian and boring. She decided she was going to tease him and just see what his reactions were going to be.

"Sorry to break your little rever-''

"You know what Damon? You're right I do have you," she said.

Damon stared at her waiting for her caustic wit quip to come out but was surprised by that sentence. Bonnie moved her hips slightly and she didn't miss the hiss that Damon let out. _That couldn't be on purpose could it?_

He looked at Bonnie and she looked back at him quizzically but inside she was laughing. She wanted to take it a step further. She made like she was going to get her cell phone, when her knuckles brushed against his hard length. She then took herself out of her pocket, when she felt Damon grasp her wrist. _That was on purpose! That had to be on purpose! Meanwhile, he got harder if that was even possible. _

"What?" Damon she gritted, knowing what she done, but hid any trace of it from her face. Damon looked at her;_ she could go to Vegas, what an excellent poker face. _"What are you doing?" he asked her, trying to hide the huskiness in his voice.

"I'm just getting my cell phone," she said irritated. To get back at her, he stroked her wrist with the pad of his thumb and this time she was surprised by her own reaction. Her pulse had quickened from where he had touched her. _Two years and a half! _He thought and it felt long to him. She knew she could hide his reaction to what he had just done to her, his hearing had heard everything. Looking into his dilated blue eyes she could read what they said to her. _I can play this game too. _Well if he was going to play along, she was going to make him beg or admit some things to her. Damon began to plant small kisses along her neck, inhaling her honeysuckle and jasmine body spray. He also noted a hint of Curious on her skin and curious he was. He knew every single perfume, body spray, and lotion out there. All Bonnie kept thinking was not the hair that was her weakness, if he raked his hand through her hair; she was going to succumb to him.

"Damon what are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound angry but her voice came out raspy.

"Oh moi," he said, pointing to himself. "I was just checking your blood pressure and it seems _fine._ Damon made another move, he moved his manhood to the juncture of her thighs, all along he had it just a couple of inches away from where he had wanted it the most. She felt his desire against her and he had just won 100 points for that move, because this time she couldn't hide her expression. She felt something blossom down there, come to life and she was surprised herself. She loved the feeling of him there, and heat coursed throughout her whole body. What a big difference from where he had been before to where he was now. Damon and Bonnie looked at each other intensely, his eyes burning with passion, while hers were shining with desire.

**Well, I got writer's block. Sorry, but since that is the case I will definitely update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also again, I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! Thanks for being patient again. You make me so happy!** **You guys make this worth writing. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Neither could believe that this was actually going to take place. Is this really what they were scared of all along? All that time they wasted, when they could have been what? However they had had some good as well as horrible moments when they had to trust each other. This was going to be a moment, neither of them would ever forget. Damon was actually scared to say something; his tongue had a way of getting in trouble and Bonnie well she did not want to judge this moment.

Damon has had sex in many places but this would be the most memorable and different experience. As for Bonnie this was going to be many firsts; first time, first time in a coffin and first time with Damon. She didn't want to over think it, but at the same time she wanted it to be good. She gave him a coy look and Damon gave a genuine smile that set her heart a flutter. Damon could hear the blood rush through her body and did you know that in a day 2000 gallons of blood, why was he thinking about this. He bent his head and kissed Bonnie, expertly exploring her mouth and she was fighting for dominance that he would sometimes let her win before taking over. There were a lot of restrictions in this coffin and of course he knew he had the advantage, but he wanted her to enjoy this too, as much as he knew he was going to enjoy it.

He was hardening even more, if that were possible and Bonnie knew that she was going to have to judge other men by Damon's high standards. _Other men could never compare to Damon,_ her mind said. Gripping her by the waist, while still kissing her, one of his hands went to hair, massaging her head gently. Bonnie moaned, and couldn't believe that that was the sound that came out of her lips. This was not the time to be self-conscious, if anything this was the perfect setting. He couldn't really see that much, and neither could she and and.

She couldn't think as Damon's fingernails roamed all over her body, touching her everywhere. It was like he was turning each of her individual cells on overdrive.

"Damon," she sighed his name against his lips.

Damon was familiarizing himself of Bonnie's body, wanting to know what made her moan, sigh, reach for him. He wished he weren't that restricted with this damn coffin, there were a lot of things he could do to her if they weren't stuck in here. However, he would make due that he had gotten her to agree to this anyway. He continued pleasuring her, his hand skating lower and lower but avoiding that place for right now. Bonnie's hands explored him, reveling in how hard he was. His muscles, his abs and of course the one place her hands yearned to touch but not right now. Her fingers went to his luscious hair, enjoying the way it felt like silk. Lifting her shirt, and taking it off, Damon's hand grabbed her breast and he heard her gasp. _Good no bra_ he thought. His other hand did not want to be neglected and touched her other one. It didn't take a lot before they were hard nubs and he licked them as if they were chocolate. Bonnie's head was consumed with too much sensations, she thought she was going to faint again and that would be so embarrassing. She swallowed hard but could not withstand the feeling that was coming from "little Bonnie" down there. She was smoldering and then there was definitely going to be a fire that he needed to put out. Damon ripped off his shirt and dipped his head in to kiss her. He trailed kisses down her neck, loving how she moaned. He wondered if Bonnie knew what she was doing to him. Every time her hands touched him anywhere they sent a pleasurable heat there. He liked the fact that Bonnie was petite and still had curves. As he was ravishing her body and Bonnie his, she did something that surprised them both. Bonnie cupped Damon and he stared at her with a dazed expression. The heat that radiated from her hands to his cock was going to make things go a lot quicker. She loved his response and the fact that she could make him feel that way.

He took her hand away and said in a trembling voice, "Later," as he continued to suck on her nipples. She wanted him inside her, and she never thought she was going to want that.

He started to grind himself into her and she loved the feeling. Damon was doing all he could do to not take his jeans off and take her. He wanted to make this special for her.

He went back to kissing her, enjoying her soft tongue against his. "Truce," he muttered against her lips. She nodded no as she laughed. "We're having sex," she said.

He pulled away from her, his eyes gleaming with intensity and he said in a raspy voice, "No, we're making love."

She grinned at him and she said, "Why not making hate?"

"Let's just say we're burying the hate."

"Fine with me," she said, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his chest. She liked feeling his chest hair against her own naked body. Damon loved being crushed against Bonnie breasts and the hard nubs that needed his attention. Her feminine musk filled his nostrils and he couldn't take it any longer. What she had done earlier, he was going to do now. He trailed his hand down to her waist, along her thigh and then he cupped her. She was hot and wet ready for him. She closed her hands as he began to stroke her there, and she arched against his hand. She was arousing him even more and he could not take it, so he needed to get rid of the barriers. Bonnie gulped as she realized that this was going to happen.

There was no turning back (not that either of them could). She saw as Damon wiggled out of his pants and she licked her lips. He looked up at her and saw her gaze lingering on his hands. Damon suddenly felt nervous, but then she put her palm against his chest and nodded reassuringly and that's all he needed. There were no more barriers and Bonnie lightly brushed her hand along the length of him and saw him shudder. She wondered how anyone could be so big, it was impressive and more importantly how he was going to feel inside of her.

She didn't have to wait long to find out. Gently he thrust into her, putting himself deeper into her slowly. She was so moist and hot around him and tight. In no way did he want to hurt her, he pumped slowly at first and she sobbed his name. She bucked under him, and he scooped his hands under her perfect ass and pumped, pumped, pumped. That was the best thing about vampires they had a lot more stamina then a man, and as Damon found out so did witches. Just when he thought she was going to come, she didn't. It was frustrating, but also fun at the same time for both of them. She felt like hot lava all around him and she clenched him constantly. The first time she came, she came right after it. He had come once but it did not take long for him to harden again when Bonnie trailed her finger down the middle of his back. He pumped, harder and faster this time, and Bonnie swore she could feel each swimmer swimming inside her. Her senses were heightened and if she died now it would be under happy circumstances. Bonnie wished she could have Damon inside her forever. He was so hard, furiously pumping into her, sweat rolling down his forehead, as his dilated pupils contracted and he stared at her. Her green orbs lighted with lust and anticipation. He did not have much control anymore and kept rocking against her, this time panting, as she tangled her fingers in his wet hair. Deliberately, he ran his tongue along her neck and that's when she clenched around him. Damon groaned as she clenched him tight and she yelled out, ".

"," he said as his cock exploded inside her and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. They embraced each other, Damon still inside her as Bonnie periodically squeezed him. It had been two hours and about six hundred pumps later and they were both fully sated. Damon went to sleep as Bonnie relished the fact that he was still inside her and closed her eyes. The two were too wrapped up in each other as well as ecstasy to have noticed that the coffin had opened.

**I really appreciate all you for reading this and I hope that you enjoy it. If you have any suggestions, comments, concerns or question do not hesitate to PM or Review. Thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also again, I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! Thanks for being patient again. You make me so happy!** **You guys make this worth writing. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I was so glad to see Jeremy yesterday! I send all the love right back at you. Thank you so much.**

Bonnie could swear that as she was sleeping that she heard the song Let's Get It On playing. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Damon was lying on top of her sleeping, with his hands wrapped around her waist protectively. His hair was drenched and matted against his forehead and while he slept he smiled. She raked her hand through his hair, which caused him to stir and he whispered her name. She felt his desire grow again and wondered how long they were going to be there. Bonnie felt a stabbing pain course through her legs and it was as if thousands of ants were crawling in her veins.

"Damon, Damon," she said, shoving him.

His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her, and in his eyes there was a mixture of bliss and euphoria, however quickly they changed when he sensed her panic.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"My legs they're numb, they're asleep," she said.

Damon tried to massage her legs but he couldn't reach them. He adjusted his legs but that didn't really help much. Frustrated he pounded his fist in the air, _air?_ Damon turned to look at Bonnie with amazement in his eyes. She looked back at him and he saw that she was angry, but then she sighed in relief.

"You idiot," she said. "It was open the whole time."

"Oh now I'm the idiot," he said, "excuse me but if someone didn't make me so tired," he said, smirking.

"Get off me," she said. "How long was it open?"

"Doesn't matter, how would I know anyway?"

Suddenly at that moment the coffin closed and both looked at each other wondering what the hell just happened.

Bonnie was going to pound her fist into Damon's jaw, when he stopped her.

"You-''

"Shhhh," he said, putting his fingers against her lips.

"Why didn't you get off me?" She said against his fingers.

"Why do you think it closed?" he said.

"How would I know?" she asked her voice with a hint of her anger.

"Since we were here what have we been doing?"

"Well we kept bickering and then we you know."

"So I'm thinking," Damon said, "that when we got along it opened."

"So you're saying that in order for it to open again we have to-," she said uncertain.

"I think so," Damon said. "It wouldn't hurt to try. C'mon you know you had fun. Fun, Fun. Damon said tapping his hand against the coffin. " I can make you feel good and you know it," Damon said, whispering into her ear.

_What the hell? He was already inside of her might as well go for round two. _

"But if does open, we stop okay and get out as soon as we can."

"Of course," Damon said, nuzzling against her neck. Damon's eyes glowed as he dipped his head to kiss Bonnie. They shared a heated kiss and heat went through both of their bodies. Bonnie met him with ferociousness and Damon kept drawing her deeper, tangling his tongue with hers and sucking on it. His throbbing erection inside of her was so pleasurable and when he started to move inside of her the sensations were intense and superb that for a while she forgot about her legs.

Damon moved rapidly each time going deep inside of her. "Check," she sighed against his lips.

He nodded and broke the kiss and sure enough the coffin had opened.

"It's open," he said, still thrusting into her.

"Let's get out then," she said in a raspy voice.

"But we didn't come yet," Damon said panting.

"Let's get out," Bonnie said, even though she longed to have another incredible orgasm.

"Ah man," Damon said, slipping out of her and putting his length back into his boxers.

They looked at each other hesitant, knowing that as soon as they got out of the coffin that what they had experienced had changed them forever. They had managed to get along here, now they were going back to their "normal" lives. Damon climbed out of the coffin, greeted by darkness. He then lifted out Bonnie carefully and carried her.

"I promise to buy you another cardigan," he said, looking at the cardigan he had ripped up along with his shirt. Now where the hell were they anyway? Damon surmised that they were in some sort of cave. He blindly walked for a while before deciding to use his cell phone as a flashlight. The tingling in Bonnie's legs started again and she felt so weak. Damon kept walking, frustrated that he didn't finish what he had started in the coffin. Bonnie was the best lover he had ever had and that's saying a lot. He looked at Bonnie and guessed that she was sleeping because she had been so quiet. Now he began thinking that he was never going to get out of this maze when he literally saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He walked toward it and that was a ten minute walk. When he finally made out he could see that it was still night time.

"We're here," Damon said, stopping in front of Damon's house.

Bonnie awoke looking at her door and then back at Damon, who was shirtless.

"Thanks for everything, for saving me," she said, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

Damon took Bonnie's keys from her pocket and opened her door.

"Invite me in," Damon said, pleadingly.

She was hesitant.

"Oh please," he said, "you already invited me in somewhere else," he said his lips curving into a smile.

She was going to be reminded of this until the day she died. She let out a frustrated sigh, "Damon come in," she said. He rushed up the stairs and set her on the bed gently.

"So," Damon said.

"Yes," Bonnie said.

It was the elephant in the room. "We made love," Damon said out loud and Bonnie looked around as if anyone else was around.

"Um, Damon, you know you said that whatever happens in the coffin stays in the coffin. I don't want to discuss it."

"Ever?" Damon said his eyebrows narrowed but something was pricking at the sides of his eyes and he blinked before any water could come out.

"Please not tonight," Bonnie said, grabbing her perfume on her nightstand and spraying it on.

Bonnie checked her messages on her phone, while Damon listened with her.

Message 1: "Bonnie, where the hell are you? Call me as soon as you hear this!

Message 2: You little liar, Bonnie. What boyfriend have you run away with? Be gentle.

Message 3: Bonnie, Elena and I are really worried about you. Please call, Damon's gone missing too, but who cares about him.

This statement caused Damon to smirk.

There were twenty more similar messages from all of them. Bonnie checked her watch; it was too late to call them now, so she decided to send each of them a text. There was an awkward silence between them and Bonnie stopped looking at him and massaged her own legs, which started to feel a little better. Damon sat at the edge of her bed and was about to say something when his eyes widened and he smiled slyly, because he was thinking about what they had done and he had to admit he wanted a repeat right now.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing, Bonnie I."

Then there was a knock on Bonnie's door. Both pair of eyes darted to her door.

"It's Elena," Damon whispered.

"Bonnie, I'm coming in," Elena said.

There was no time for Damon to get out, so he just slipped under Bonnie's bed.

Elena came in, rushing over to Bonnie and hugging her. She broke the hug and then inspected Bonnie.

**I really appreciate all you for reading this and I hope that you enjoy it. If you have any suggestions, comments, concerns or questions do not hesitate to PM or Review. Thanks again. Should Damon come out from underneath Bonnie's bed and reveal himself? Why also, I don't know if any of you caught this, but why didn't he hear when Elena came in from downstairs with his super hearing? Promise to tell you in the next chapter who put them in the coffin? Who do you guys believe did that to them?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also again, I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! Thanks for being patient again. You make me so happy!** **You guys make this worth writing. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I was so glad to see Jeremy yesterday! I send all the love right back at you. Thank you so much.**

"Elena," Bonnie said.

"I'm your friend," Elena said, "I just had to come and see you. What happened?"

Bonnie didn't really have enough time to come up with a story and she definitely wasn't going to tell Elena what she had done with Damon.

"Damon's missing too," Elena said.

"Yeah I heard."

"What happened to you?" Elena asked worried.

Bonnie yawned and Elena felt bad for her friend. "Okay, you can tell me in the morning," Elena said patting Bonnie on the back. "But anything interesting?" Elena asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Ummm."

_We had sex _Damon wanted to say from underneath Bonnie's bed.

Elena lay with Bonnie on her bed. "Why?" Bonnie asked her.

"You just seem different. I can stay with you if you want."

Bonnie could not say no.

_Go home, Elena _Damon thought.

"Guess what? I talked to Jeremy today."

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He's sketching again. He said he misses you."

"I miss him too."

_No you don't_ Damon thought smirking.

"Where do you think Damon is?" Elena asked the concern clearly evident.

Bonnie reminded herself to act the way she was before being trapped in a coffin with him.

"Who cares," she said, rolling her eyes, causing Elena to suck her teeth.

"When will you and Damon get along?"

"Never."

Elena smiled, "You know how you two will get along?"

Bonnie just remained like she didn't care for the conversation. "I read a psychology book and it said that when two people that don't get along," Elena said proudly missing Bonnie's annoyed look, "they need to get caught in some problem or huge dilemma, but you two would have to put all that hate to the side to solve the problem and then you guys would be friends."

"Really," Bonnie said sarcastically.

Damon's thoughts just turned dirty as the two girls were above him talking.

What would happen if he just came out from underneath the bed?

Bonnie felt weird, it was as if her body yearned for Damon's touch. She could oddly feel like he was inside her right now and Elena didn't miss Bonnie's expression.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

Bonnie couldn't tell Elena you know I feel like there is something pumping inside me.

"I just need some sleep," she lied.

Elena got a text message.

"Bonnie I'm sorry but Alaric wants me home right now."

"Go," Bonnie said almost too quickly.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Elena said.

Bonnie nodded and Elena kissed her on the cheek and was about to leave when they heard, _I'm sexy and I know it _playing.

**Again, I want to thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own the term infanticipating.**

**Also again, I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! Thanks for being patient again. You make me so happy!** **You guys make this worth writing. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Bonnie should have helped Damon yesterday, but I can understand why she didn't.**

Bonnie's eyes nearly popped out of her head as Elena looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Since when did you like that song?" Elena asked her.

"I just changed my ringtone," Bonnie said, grabbing her phone out of her pocket, turning away from Elena and pretended to silence it.

Meanwhile, Damon took out his phone and silenced it.

"Yeah, I'll change the ringtone later," she said, looking at Elena. "It was just my dad," she lied. _Please buy it, please _Bonnie thought. Elena nodded and made her way out. Elena could be so slow sometimes and Bonnie was completely thankful for that.

"So anything interesting happened today?" Damon said, getting out from underneath her bed. Bonnie wanted to tell Damon what she was experiencing right now, but she thought that his ego would get bigger if that were possible or he would claim that she just wanted him again.

"Damon, please don't."

Damon sat on the edge of her bed, looking like Rodin's statue The Thinker. Bonnie wondered what he was thinking and as then he spoke. "You know I don't take what we did lightly."

"You said that it would remain there," she blurted without even thinking.

"How could you say that?" he said, his gaze on her intense that she began to study her hands.

"Look we were in a situation that was intense. I thought I was going to die, so I needed to feel alive, so we you know did it." She didn't want to talk about it anymore, because he would always choose Elena and that hurt.

"Good night," he said, leaning toward her and kissing her on the cheek. He got up and left and Bonnie heard the door slam.

Bonnie lay in bed, unable to sleep, because of all the sensations her body was feeling. The aftershocks of their lovemaking were still evident and her body thrummed with need. It was never this way with Jeremy and her heart started to hammer in her chest at the thought of what she had just done. Bonnie knew she was stupid for thinking that she could just forget, or trying to sweep this under the rug. She knew she never could, but she wondered about him. Did he feel the same way? To think that she could put that memory on a high shelf and never think about it again was absolutely ridiculous and impossible. She thought about when she had called out his name, and when he screamed out her name and for a moment she felt like she was in The Twilight Zone. She tried to sleep, but then started to think about who had put them in the coffin? She then thought about school and decided she better go or people would think something was up. The sensations her body was feeling would probably cease in the morning.

The coffin was open and when she looked inside her jaw almost fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"What have I done?" she said, looking at the contents in the coffin.

Bonnie's cardigan and Damon's black shirt in shreds and there was blood.

"You don't think they…"

"I don't think I know."

"But anyway he can't."

"Changes can happen. After all they are both supernatural."

"How would we know if she's infanticipating?"

"We'll know."

"So we have to trap them again."

"This is my fault."

"Mother, you didn't know."

"I never thought-''

"Mother it's okay."

"Only because I saw the future and I saw that he bit her mother and ruined my plan!" she wailed.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also hope that you liked who had put them in the coffin. Tell me what you think. Can Damon start to fall for Bonnie? Will Damon tell someone what happened between him and Bonnie?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also again, I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! Sorry for any grammar mistakes and Happy Holidays. **

Bonnie sat in her chair, trying to listen to her math teacher explain derivatives but she couldn't concentrate. She regretted all the times that she had laughed when she saw a TV special regarding people with rare disease and the segment was about a woman, who had constant orgasms all day. The woman, she remembered complained about how disruptive it was and how people would stare at her the whole time. Bonnie squeezed her legs tight, wanting to stop the sensations that were occurring. She would never set foot in school again if she moaned out loud. She could already imagine the look on the other students faces if she did that. All she could think about was that she wanted it to stop and she was surprised when it did. The bell rang and Bonnie rushed to the cafeteria. She went over to where Caroline and Elena were sitting and talking, but as Bonnie appeared they shut up. Caroline looked at Bonnie suspiciously, while Elena eyed her with confusion.

"So what happened?" Caroline said, feigning a smile with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I went to visit a cousin," Bonnie said.

"Oh," Elena said nodding, disappointed that it was just that. "Anyway, Damon is back. Stefan had stayed up, waiting for him to come home and he came back about four hours after you came home."

Bonnie was wondering if Damon had said anything, but right now she was just going to play it cool. Speaking of Stefan, he strolled in and sat next to Elena.

"Glad to see you're back," Stefan said.

Bonnie did something and they all gasped, causing her to widen her eyes and almost fall off her seat. "What happened?" she asked them.

"Nothing," they all said.

That's when Bonnie got a text message. "It's my cousin," she said, getting up. "I'll see you guys later."

As she walked out, Caroline, Elena and Stefan looked at each other with quizzical expressions then Stefan had his serious vampire look, Caroline had a sneaky look and Elena had a surprised look.

"Do you even think she knows what she did?" Elena asked.

"No," Caroline said, worried etched in her voice.

"Damon did something similar," Stefan said, looking at each girl.

They both looked at Stefan, leaning closer to him.

"Last night when Damon arrived, and I asked him about his whereabouts, yeah," Stefan nodded.

"Show us," Caroline and Elena said in unison.

Stefan began by tilting his head to the left and lifting an eyebrow. "Something like that," he said.

Meanwhile Bonnie checked her text that was from Damon. _I had a great time yesterday. _Of course he did Bonnie thought.

Bonnie cut the rest of her classes and went home. She just couldn't get through the rest of the day even though she only had one more class to go to. She hoped that Damon was not going to come by because she didn't want to talk about what happened.

Damon decided that he was going to leave Bonnie alone just for today even though he really wanted to see her. He was also shocked that he was thinking about her all the time and wondered about what she was doing. He would look at something and just think about what she would think or feel about it. Damon was at the mall, keeping his promise that he was going to buy her a new cardigan. As soon as he walked in, a flock of saleswomen ran to him.

"May I help you?"

"Susie I think you should stay at the register," one of them said to the other.

Damon smiled broadly, loving the attention. "I need to buy a cardigan," he said.

"We can help you with that," they all said.

They led him through the womens' section. "She's a junior," he said.

They all looked at him shocked. "Who are you buying the cardigan for?" one of them had the nerve to ask him.

"I'm buying the cardigan for my bunny," he said, referring to the holiday. They all smiled at him, blushing and looking all dreamy at him.

In the end, Damon walked out of the mall, having bought seven cardigans (his favorite a blue one) he figured she could wear a different one every day. As he walked out though he didn't notice that Caroline was there and that she had watched the whole spectacle. Caroline turned around and hunched down as he passed her. She took out her cell and typed, _Elena act surprised when Damon hands you seven cardigans _

Damon was at the Boarding House contemplating whether he should go see Bonnie. She needed a day to think things through he decided. He wondered what she had thought about his text. That was just Damon's problem: when he loved he loved hard. He got obsessive, clingy and he knew it. Damon decided on doing what he did best he went and got a drink.

**NEXT DAY**

Bonnie did not have anything planned for Spring break, unless you counted hanging out with her home girls. She was in the library, finishing her project early, so she would be able to enjoy her week off, but also to avoid Damon. Letting him into her house had been a huge mistake, she thought as she gazed at the map she had just created.

Damon woke up and wanted to drink some blood. Some people needed coffee as soon as they got up, he needed blood. He took out a blood bag and slurped it up like a milkshake. However it tasted different, so unusual in fact that that he vomited up and began to cough. Blood dripped from his lip and he was disappointed seeing that his floor was drenched with it.

In came Stefan, "Something wrong?" Stefan asked already with his worry vampire look.

"Taste this," Damon said, holding out the bag.

Stefan shook his head.

"Something's wrong with it," Damon whined, shaking the bag.

Stefan took the bag from his brother and drank.

"Tastes fine," Stefan said, sipping some more.

Damon snatched it from him and drank some but the same thing happened. He ran over to the toilet and vomited the contents in there.

Bonnie decided that her project was finished and headed out the library. Damon had gone to Bonnie's house but she wasn't there. He called her many times and he knew that she was avoiding him. He couldn't understand why she didn't want to talk about what they had done. Was she ashamed? Embarrassed? He showered again, got dressed and sauntered to Bonnie's house with her gifts in hand. He could not run fast anymore, so his gait was weird. He could go into her house but decided to wait until she got home. He didn't even hear her car approaching and was surprised when it roared into view. She saw him, and let out a frustrated sigh. In his mind it wasn't supposed to play out that way. He wanted her to be happy to see him, to run to him and hug him. She got out of the car, and started walking toward him and for some reason his hands started tremble and get sweaty.

"Hello Damon," she said nonchalantly.

"Hi, where have you been?"

"I was just busy," she said, opening her door and gesturing him inside.

"You haven't been avoiding me have you?" he asked, sitting on her couch. She sat on a chair across from him.

"They will start to act like each other, using same facial expressions, demeanor, dress, but in the beginning they will lose their powers," she explained.

"For how long?" Finn asked.

"Just a short while, but we can't let that baby be born."

"Why?"

"Because that baby will be very powerful part witch part vampire, taking only the best qualities from each parent."

"So we trap them again, get them to fight each other and hate each other more than ever, but shouldn't we deal with taking out my siblings first?"

"Yes, Finn, but I have my doubts, especially concerning you and Elijah, both of you are so moral."

"Mother couldn't you just link Rebekah, Kol and Niklaus?"

"It doesn't work that way Finn," she said gravely.

"Want anything?" Bonnie asked.

Damon laughed at the question and offered her a smile, which she returned slightly, knowing what he was thinking.

"I'm fine," he said, winking at her.

"So," they both said at the same time.

"You go first."

"No you go."

"I've been feeling very weird," he said, rubbing his stomach. "Just like-" he continued but was cut off by Bonnie's text alert.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, as she took out her phone.

It was Elena, and the text said _I have to tell you something._

_Duh _ Bonnie typed _Well go ahead and spill it._

_I think I'm in love with Damon_

Bonnie's eyes widened and a tightening in her chest occurred as she read the text again and looked at the man seated right across from her, whose cerulean eyes locked on hers in concern.

**Just when they were almost there. Could Elena's revelation mean that Bonnie will repress her feelings for Damon even more? Will Damon find out about the text? What will this mean for Damon and Bonnie? What about Esther's plan? Again thank you so much for reading this story. You guys are amazing. Yay! Spring Break. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Also again, I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favoriting! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Bonnie tried as best as she could to conceal her hurt and deleted Elena's message as Damon made his way over to her.

"I want to discuss what happened between us," Damon said.

"Nothing happened between us," Bonnie said. "It was just five minutes okay just forget about it."

Damon got closer to her. "Then well you never learned how to tell time," he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care how long it was. The experience was awful," she said, her heart racing now.

_Why the hell is she acting like this? _Then it struck him, she was acting just like him. Is that the way he sounded because if it was, then it was childish. He hated to admit that he cared about people because that would eventually mean that one day they were going to do something that was going to hurt him. It was always better if he didn't care because that would mean he wouldn't get hurt.

"I don't care that it happened. Go ahead tell the whole world it happened if you want because I don't give a damn," she said, making her way upstairs, but Damon ran after her, limping and caught her by wrist.

"Let go of me," she said, when he had taken her other wrist as well. "Let me go," she said, but his grip got tighter and she dared not to look into his eyes. "Let go, let go," she kept repeating. Unlike when Elena hit him, he didn't feel anything; however, every time Bonnie hit him it felt like hot boulders smashing against his chest. Damon gave her one good shake and she stopped hitting him, and they both were on the verge of crying. "Let go of me," Bonnie repeated lowly and this time and Damon released her. Bonnie noticed that his eyes looked pained and she had never seen him this way before. She ran up the stairs unable to look at him anymore. Damon stood there, wondering if he should go up to get her, but his body felt like it couldn't move.

"Do you know who you're acting like?" he said yelling from the bottom of the stairs. It's funny how we hate our qualities or see our qualities in other people.

Bonnie was in the bathroom crying and she didn't know why or rather she was just in denial over the whole thing. Splashing water over her face, she looked at her reflection and laughed. _Who would have thought that she would crying over a boy especially Damon Salvatore!_

Damon was contemplating what he was going to do when the doorbell rang. Damon walked over to the door and opened it to find Elena with wide eyes.

"Damon what the hell are you doing here? What have you done to Bonnie?"

"Calm down I haven't done anything to Bonnie," he said, an image of the coffin flashing before his eyes.

Bonnie came down the stairs refreshed and feigning a smile as she looked at Elena, while Damon watched the two girls hug, comparing them and following them into the kitchen.

"What's Damon doing over here?" Elena asked as Bonnie handed her a cup of tea.

"Yeah go ahead pretend that I'm not even here," Damon said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We were discussing," Bonnie hesitated, "the Originals."

Bonnie nursed her cup of tea as Damon sat between the two girls although he was much closer to Bonnie. As Elena finished her tea, she went over to the sink to wash it and noticed that Bonnie whispered something to Damon.

"Something's wrong with you?" she had whispered.

"I just can't," Damon said.

Elena turned off the faucet angrily and turned to the both of them and they acted like she wasn't even there.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" Elena asked.

They hushed up.

_We made love now it's a little weird, _Damon wanted to say.

"No," they both said in unison.

They began walking to the living room and Damon was going to sit next to Bonnie but she shoved him away. "Sit next to her," she whispered angrily.

Elena was nervous as she looked at Damon, who was looking at Bonnie, who looked between the two of them. Shakespeare couldn't have wrote it better himself.

"So you and Bonnie were discussing the Originals," Elena said.

"We were?" Damon said. "Yes we were," he said, nodding and meeting Bonnie's death glare.

"We think that they may be up to something," Bonnie came up with something at the spot.

_Does he even know that he's freaking staring at her?_ Elena thought. _I wonder why? I just need to talk to Bonnie._

"So what are you doing for Spring Break?"

"Well I'm going to see Abby," Bonnie said, surprised that that came out of her mouth. She needed to get away from what was happening to her anyway so why not?

"When?" Elena asked.

"Tomorrow," she said. _If they hook up while I'm gone oh well_ she thought saddened.

"Damon," Elena said, smiling brightly at him. "Bonnie and I need to discuss something in private.

"So you want me to leave got it," Damon said, getting up.

"Bye Judgey," Bonnie said, clapping her hand against her mouth instantly.

Damon and Elena looked at her with confused expressions.

"You see you're a bad influence on her," Elena said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

Damon left and Elena turned to Bonnie.

"So what makes you think you love him?" Bonnie said with an attitude.

"Whoah where's this coming from?" Elena said.

"Elena you're going to end up hurting Stefan," Bonnie said.

"Stefan's not the same anymore, I can't just support his ways. The Stefan I loved is not there anymore. And Damon's fun and that kiss," Elena said touching her lips, "I just never been kissed that way before."

"I need to go the bathroom," Bonnie said. What she really needed was a moment to cry again. Damon was going to be elated if he ever found out how Elena was feeling right now. _Damn Elena _Bonnie thought.

Elena was sitting there thinking about her feelings when she heard a text alert. She thought it was hers first then saw Bonnie's cell phone glow.

Elena snatched it and pressed view now.

_I really want to see you and talk to you again _and Elena was shocked at who sent the message. Elena knew she shouldn't but she read the earlier message. _I had a great time yesterday. _Elena checked the date that was the day Bonnie had gone missing and Damon too. Bonnie had said she was at her cousin's. Elena shook her head they couldn't have but the way they acted today confirmed her suspicions.

Bonnie rubbed her face with water and applied some makeup.

Bonnie was coming down the stairs when she saw Elena at the end of the stairs and she looked enraged like an angry bull seeing red.

"I had a great time yesterday," Elena said, holding up Bonnie's phone.

Bonnie's mouth fell and she took a deep breath and she was scared.

**What should happen next? As always I love hearing your opinions, so tell me what you think. What will Bonnie tell Elena? Should Damon find out how Elena feels about him? Again I want to thank all of you for reading and take care. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you so much Bamonites. Anyway, I loved all of your reviews and thanks for supporting this story. I also want to thank Jeremy for what he did. I don't want to say what he did in case you missed Thursday's episode.**

Bonnie was scared, but not for herself, but what she could do to Elena.

"How dare you?" Elena said, as Bonnie came down the stairs. Bonnie was shocked by Elena's question that she narrowed her eyes at her, the same look that had shocked her friends in the cafeteria because it so much resembled Damon.

"Elena, let me explain," Bonnie said calmly.

"You knew, you knew," Elena struggled to get the words out, "that I had feelings for him."

"Elena, you don't understand," Bonnie said, flustered.

Elena put a hand on her hip. "So why don't you tell me what happened between the two of you."

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh and began to debate whether she should tell Elena.

Damon was walking back home, his head low, looking down at the floor with his shoulders slumped. He had just sent Bonnie a text and he knew that she was not going to respond. He kept thinking about why Bonnie had said all those mean things to him. She was just trying to push him away and what, he was just going to let her win? He hated to admit his feelings, but right now he felt really horrible. He then began to wonder about what Elena and Bonnie were talking about right now. He never thought that his mind would be consumed by someone else. It was always about Elena, but now all he could think about was Bonnie. Suddenly for some reason he felt fatigue take over his body and it was such a foreign feeling.

"It's not worth talking about," Bonnie said, her heart racing.

Elena shook her head. "Well whatever happened between you and Damon, he said he had a great time, so what happened?"

"Listen, we were in a situation and we," Bonnie just couldn't continue.

Elena couldn't contain herself. "Tell me what happened?" she said, annoyed and ruffling her hair.

Damon thought about it and he decided he was going to go back to Bonnie's house. Elena had asked him to leave and he complied like he always did and he was sick of that. He turned back around, advancing toward Bonnie's house.

"I love him, Bonnie, you knew that," Elena said.

"Elena what we did, we were forced to," Bonnie didn't know why she couldn't explain herself, or maybe she didn't want to.

"Either way, you know that he's going to pick me," Elena said, pointing to herself.

Bonnie had to admit that those words had hurt her, and before she knew it, she held out her hand in front of her, the palm facing outwards and Elena flew across the other side of the room against a mirror. Elena was out cold, glass everywhere, on her hair and clothes.

Bonnie was shocked and what she had done and she was hesitant as she walked toward Elena.

"Elena," she said, softly. Bonnie gently shook her, but Elena stayed still.

As Damon walked back, he saw Stefan making his way to Bonnie's house. They met on the porch.

"Hello brother," Damon said, offering Stefan a fake smile. "Why are you here?"

"To see Elena, she said she was going to Bonnie's to discuss something important."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

Damon started to feel nauseated and he felt like he was seeing a hundred Stefans. Looking at his brother, Stefan noticed that something was wrong. Damon was blinking erratically and he doubled over, touching his knees.

"Damon what's wrong," Stefan whispered, trying to hold his brother up. Damon put a hand to his forehead wanting it stop. Whatever he looked at started spinning, and it felt surreal, so he closed his eyes and sat on the porch steps.

"Damon," Stefan whispered softly.

Damon had his hands balled up into fists, willing the dizzy feeling to go away. He opened his eyes and looked at Stefan's shoes that weren't spinning anymore. He got up and stared at his brother.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan said.

Meanwhile, Bonnie kept pacing back and forth, scared at what she had done to Elena. Sure they had had their petty fights before, but it never turned into anything physical. She saw some blood oozing out of Elena's shoulder and couldn't help feeling terrible. She saw Elena start to move her head slowly.

"Elena," Bonnie said, rushing over and tentatively helped her up. Elena's eyes looked dazed and she looked around the room not knowing where she was. As soon as she met Bonnie's eyes, everything started rushing back. Elena pulled away from Bonnie, her eyes suddenly frightened.

Bonnie stepped back a little unsure of what to say. Apologizing wasn't going to cut it and she didn't really want to because she wasn't sorry. Elena started to move herself into a corner, looking at Bonnie as if she was going to hurt her again.

"Stay away from me," Elena yelled.

Bonnie felt even more hurt, like she was some sort of plague, but listened to Elena.

The sage burned heavily in the air as Esther looked at her spell book.

"So what do we do now?" Finn asked his mother.

"We will know if she is pregnant because the father will feel the symptoms."

"So a witch does not feel the symptoms of pregnancy?" Finn asked.

"Not much, usually the father feels it."

"For how long and why?" Finn said, rubbing his own stomach.

"Witches are very powerful as you know, but it's a way of reminding the father of all the things women take on. It's a way of him feeling the pain because that way he won't feel like taking so many things for granted. It's a very important part they play and they will feel even closer to the child than other fathers do. How long depends on the witch and the relationship."

"But we have to make her not want to have the baby," Finn said with a hint of sadness.

"Unfortunately because he will be a strong hybrid."

"So what's the plan? Finn said.

"I'm still thinking about it but whatever happens, Klaus must not find out about Bonnie and Damon," Esther said, looking very seriously at Finn.

"Let's just get inside," Damon said, not even bothering to knock.

Suddenly there were arms wrapped around him tightly. "Damon, I love you," Elena said. Damon took a moment to think about what Elena had just said. This is what he had been waiting for, but he wasn't feeling elated like he was supposed to feel. He had dreamed about this, since his eyes set on Elena and now it felt wrong. He didn't feel the same way she felt now, so he pulled her away from him and looked at Bonnie, who had a look in her eyes that undid him. Elena was now looking at Stefan, who was behind Damon and he looked like he was about to cry. Stefan felt as if someone had ripped his heart out as he heard Elena confess her love. To hear her actually say those words had confirmed his suspicions all along, but he never thought he would ever see the day when she said them out loud.

Damon spoke, breaking the tension. "It's just not your day today Elena," he said, turning his head to look at Bonnie. It seemed like all of them were feeling some sort of hurt and everyone's hearts were on alert.

Bonnie fell to the floor with such suddenness that everyone was shocked and rushed over to her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie," they all yelled.

**Uh-oh. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think as always I love hearing from you. Should Damon tell Elena what happened between him and Bonnie? Was Bonnie right in what she did to Elena? Poor Stefan what should he do? What do you think should happen next? Most importantly what happened to Bonnie? **


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you my kitties. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

"Wake up, wake up," Bonnie could feel someone shaking her arm gently.

Bonnie slowly fluttered her eyes open, casting her eyes upon well, she didn't know where the hell she was.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" asked the voice. She looked around wanting to know who was asking her these questions.

"Who are you?" she yelled out into the darkness.

"Are you all right? The voice asked.

"Well who wants to know?"

There was silence.

"Come out please I won't hurt you," she lied, but the person didn't know that.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Bonnie turned her head away. "You couldn't and wouldn't hurt me if you tried," a small boy with curly hair came out from the light that quickly faded. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants and some weird shoes that constantly changed images.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked, looking at the small boy with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen; they were blue and green with a hint of yellow.

"I'm your friend let's just say that," the small boy said, extending his hand. "She took it and helped herself up. "I'm Bonnie."

"Where are we?" he said, not telling her his name.

That's when the small boy frowned and she saw him gulp, as he led her through the tunnel that had a dead end.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, bending down to his level.

That's when his lip began to quiver and she could see tears form in his eyes making them shine.

"They took me away from my parents," he said, rubbing his eyes with his small hands.

"I'll help you find them," Bonnie said, wanting to make the small boy feel better.

The little boy turned away from her. "C'mon I can."

He shook his head. "No one can help me," he said, sniffling.

"I'm not most people," she said, as he turned to smile at her. That just made her heart melt, and he was so endearing.

"I'm a very powerful witch," she explained to him, "and I could do a locater spell to help you find them.

The boy didn't seem to be shocked at all at what she had just said, and he looked at her as if taking this as a cue. "There are no such things as witches."

"Yes there are, but just don't tell anyone okay," she said, remembering Grams and all those times she thought Grams was crazy and that's what this boy must be feeling now.

"Now where are we?" she asked the small boy.

"I've been here for a long time and still don't know where I am."

"Well tell me about your friends?" Bonnie said, not wanting him to feel sad again.

"There's Carol, Lena and Defon," he said, as Bonnie held him by the hand, but she wasn't really listening to him, because she was too preoccupied to find a way out. They seemed to be in some sort of maze and she stopped at a another dead end.

"Try your locater spell," the boy said and this shocked Bonnie, because he sounded so mature.

Bonnie stopped to concentrate. "C'mon Bonnie we got to find my parents," he said, and he sounded like someone she knew.

"I need a map or something," she said to him.

"No you don't," he said. "Not anymore, remember you're the one who said you could do it. There are a variety of ways to skin a cat," he said. "You don't need a map."

"Well I need something," she said, amazed at how this little boy was speaking like he had lived a long time, but he may just have had smart parents.

"Give me your parents names," she said kindly.

"Look I don't think you need their names."

"Then how the hell, I mean then how am I going to find them?"

"I'll transfer them from me to you and then you'll find them."

The little boy outstretched his hands and Bonnie held them, noticing that he wore a small ring on his finger. He closed his eyes expertly and so did Bonnie.

Bonnie was in another location. There was grass beneath her feet now, and all these forget- me-not flowers were all around. "Just concentrate," the boy whispered.

"It's so beautiful," she commented.

"They're not here," he said sadly.

That's when all the flowers disappeared and the grass beneath her feet disappeared.

Damon hovered over Bonnie as she lay quiet on the floor. Stefan ran out of the house, his heart heavy with Elena's confession. Elena ran out after him, but then she came back, fighting a tug of war with herself.

"Elena go after him," Damon yelled at her.

"But Damon," she said, bending down near Bonnie, who seemed to be smiling. "She's my friend," she said, gently caressing Bonnie's arm.

Damon knew that it was stupid and he couldn't believe that he was going to attempt something that he saw in many movies. He bent down and lightly grazed his lips over Bonnie's feeling an electrical charge as he did so. Elena watched and a pang of jealousy washed over her so she turned away.

The small boy turned to Bonnie his eyes filled with horror as she seemed to fly away. Bonnie gasped as she felt lips continue to kiss her. "Bonnie," Damon shouted surprised and happy. She hugged him, but then untangled herself from him, when she saw that Elena was still there.

"Elena," Bonnie said.

"Don't it's okay," Elena said.

"No it's not," Bonnie said.

"I get it you and Damon are together," Elena said nastily.

"Elena, no we're not," Bonnie said, trying to appease the situation.

"Since the day we made the perfect puzzle," Damon said, "I'd say we're together."

"Well you can think that but it's not the truth." Bonnie said, turning to him.

"You guys went that far huh," Elena said, shaking her head, but inside she was falling apart. "What about me, Damon?" she said.

Bonnie was surprised by Elena's attitude.

"What about you?" Damon said.

"Elena," Bonnie tried to explain, "we had to."

"You had to what?" Elena said.

"We had to sleep together," Bonnie said.

"Oh like you had to fly me across the room," Elena said, irritated.

_Is that what happened_ Damon thought as he saw the broken glass.

"Elena, Damon and I had to sleep together to get out of a coffin," Bonnie said, realizing how idiotic that sounded that she laughed a little.

"In a coffin," Elena said disgustingly.

"Yeah in order to get out," Bonnie said, nodding her head. "Once we did the coffin opened," she said. "It was the only way," Bonnie said, trying to sound sad.

Elena rushed over to Bonnie. "Oh Bonnie, I'm so sorry. You must have been so terrified."

Damon couldn't believe the scene that was playing out before his eyes. _Girls are crazy _he thought. After all these years he still didn't get them. Bonnie had acted like she had been through an ordeal when he knew that she had had as much fun as he did.

"Oh you forgot to mention how we had to do it twice," Damon said to Bonnie.

Elena's eyes bulged out of her head and she looked at Bonnie.

"Only because it closed again when we began to fight," she said, and the sensations started to creep up again.

"Who would do this to you guys?" Elena said, looking at the both of them.

"We don't know Elena," Bonnie said, not wanting to look at Damon because her body really wanted him right now.  
>"I have to go right now," Bonnie said.<p>

"What go where?" Damon said following her.

"I don't have to tell you where," she said, and as the words came out of her mouth she felt a slight pain in her stomach.

"You should go to the hospital and I'll come with you if you want," Damon said, following Bonnie to the closet as she got her jacket.

"No, no that's okay," Bonnie said, walking faster and shrugging into her jacket.

She slammed the door, leaving Damon and Elena in her house.

"Let's talk about what I said earlier," Elena said to Damon.

Damon pursed his lips. "Look Elena I" and Damon could see that Elena was hanging on his every word. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Damon I love you. How do you feel about that," Elena said brightly. "We can talk freely now that Bonnie's not here," she said, getting closer to him.

"Well I feel flattered and all but," Damon said thinking about what he should say.

Elena lifted one eyebrow. "But what?"

"It's too little too late Elena," Damon said, taking a few steps back.

"What?" Elena gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Bonnie walked crossing her arms, wondering if she should go to the hospital like Damon suggested. The real reason she left was because she didn't want Elena to say that she had come in the middle of her and Damon. She also felt relieved when she told Elena what had happened, but now as she walked she couldn't help but think about who did it and she really wanted revenge. She made her way to the cemetery and just walked past the headstones, stopping at some of them and reading the names. Then the image of the small boy came to her mind. Who was he? He definitely had supernatural knowledge that he was trying to hide. She had wanted to tell Damon about him, but Elena was there. She did know that she wanted to see him again. As she was pondering about all these things, she tripped and was about to fall but someone caught her around the waist. She turned around and smiled when she saw that it was Stefan, but her smile quickly faded when she saw his countenance.

"Hey," Bonnie said, unsure of what to say next.

Stefan sat against one of the headstones and tears began to spill down his cheeks.

"Stefan I'm so sorry," she said.

"You didn't do anything," Stefan said, trying to smile at her. Bonnie sat down next to him and looked at nothing in particular. "You know when I first met Elena, I was excited. I had something to live for again and now I feel undead than I already am if that makes any sense."

"Stefan Elena loves you, she's just confused."

"Bonnie you were there. You heard what she said," Stefan choked out. "Damon's probably on cloud nine right now," Stefan said, shaking his head.

Bonnie's heart tightened at Stefan's declaration. Bonnie didn't know what to make Stefan's better and her heart ached for him. She saw Stefan struggling to hold back tears but they flowed like a turned on hose. Bonnie was surprised when Stefan hugged her and held her tightly. He began crying like a child and she was shocked that he was in this kind of state. She held him and rubbed his back as he trembled in her arms. She closed her eyes as Stefan continued crying, but opened them as a rush of wind started to blow in. That's when her eyes widened at who she saw across the cemetery. He turned to look at her with those beautiful eyes of his and gave her a small wave. She didn't even realize Stefan had let go of her, and was trying to snap her out of her trance.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Stefan said, shaking her and turning his head around.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah I am," she said softly as she saw the boy disappear.

"Bonnie, what were you seeing?"

"You didn't see him?"

"See who?" Stefan said.

"No one," Bonnie said, getting up and offering her hand to Stefan.

He took it and dusted himself off.

"Does this have anything to do with Bonnie?" Elena asked, blinking erratically.

"No," Damon replied, but he knew he was lying.

"So what you just don't have any feelings for me?" Elena asked.

"I'm just tired of you stringing me along and playing with my feelings," Damon explained.

"But I'm picking you right now," Elena said.

"Well like I told you already it's too late."

"No its not,"

"That's the problem with you Elena you think you can get everything so easily. You want everything just peachy and let me tell you something the world doesn't revolve around you."

"Look who's talking," Elena said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Well good luck with Bonnie, but she doesn't want you. You heard her she just did what she did to get out of there."

"Don't you see," Damon said, "she's just trying to spare your feelings."

"You're in denial," Elena said, sucking her teeth.

"Why because no one can want me?" he said.

"I want you," Elena offered.

"Yeah, you wanted me second," Damon said, as he felt a wave of dizziness come over him.

Bonnie and Stefan walked quietly and Stefan broke the silence with a sigh.

"Stefan," Bonnie said, pouting her lips. "You're going to be okay."

"I'm going to leave," he said lowly.

"What?" Bonnie couldn't believe what she just heard.

"It's the only way," he said but what he was really thinking about was really dark, but he would not confess the dark thoughts that were clouding his mind because he did not want to be stopped.

"No you can't. We'll miss you," Bonnie said, tears already at the brim of her eyes.

Stefan gulped at wiped a stray tear from Bonnie's cheek that had fallen. "Bonnie thank you for everything."

"No Stefan please you can't go."

"There's nothing here for me anymore," Stefan said, shaking his head and looking at his shoes.

"Oh thanks," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I didn't mean you or anyone else. I'm going to miss you guys but Elena-"

"Stefan there are other girls out there. Please Stefan please just wait and see how things play out," she begged.

"What did you see back there?" Stefan said, attempting to change the subject.

Bonnie shook her head but at the same time those erotic sensation kept creeping up. She felt like a million hands were touching her everywhere. She fell to the floor and moved in an undulating motion on the ground.

"Bonnie are you all right," Stefan said, as he watched Bonnie move in a sensual way. She turned her face away, avoiding looking at him embarrassed as she tried to keep the feathers (that's what it felt like now) from moving across her body. She tried to suppress a moan from escaping her lips. Stefan didn't know what to do, but his body responded as he watched Bonnie and he was ashamed. Lifting her in his arms he carried her, heading to the boarding house. Bonnie closed her eyes, biting back her moan, and then she bit her lip.

"So that's it, you're not even going to give this a chance?" Elena said.

"No I'm not," Damon said, touching his forehead and then raking his hand through his hair. _I just want this conversation to be over. Where the hell did Bonnie go? How is my brother doing?_

Damon was caught off guard as Elena leaned in and kissed him.

**Sorry for it being so long. Anyway, what will Damon's reaction be to Elena kissing him? What is going to happen to Stefan? What do you think should happen to Bonnie in the next chapter? What do you think should happen next? Thank you so much for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes. I loved yesterday's episode. It was action packed with a lot of great scenes.**

Stefan started to walk much faster when some people started to stare at him with a moaning Bonnie in his arms. She tried to stop, but the sensations were unrelenting, as waves of pleasure coursed through her body she nearly fell out of Stefan's arms. She knew what she needed and who she needed it from, and as her body experienced ecstasy all she kept thinking about was him. Stefan was not going to go back to Bonnie's house because if Elena was there he was going to fall apart. As he got to the boarding house, he peered down at Bonnie, who had her mouth opened and eyes closed, and she looked like she was in utter bliss, and he felt ashamed as he thought about wanting to kiss her. He opened the door and slammed it shut, threw his jacket on the couch, and rushed Bonnie to the bed, setting her down gently.

He knelt down beside the bed, as Bonnie let out a strangled moan. "Bonnie, what can I do to help you?"

"Ah, Ah," Bonnie gasped, making Stefan furrow his brows as he looked down at her, "you don't want to know," she said, tilting her head to the side and moaning. Her body was on fire and she needed to be put out.

Stefan didn't know what to do and he wanted to help Bonnie. He watched as she withered and squirmed on the bed. Leaning in, he asked her again, "How can I help you?"

"Touch me," she said breathlessly.

Stefan was surprised by her words and aroused at the same time. He was also heartbroken too, but Bonnie had said the words with such need and he always did want to help whenever he could. Leaning closer to her, he could hear her breathing and feel the slight tickle of her panting on his chin and he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

Damon succumbed to Elena's kiss like any mortal man would, and he told himself it was just to get her out of his system. As they continued to kiss, something took over his body, and he could feel whatever it was crawling underneath his skin. Then it felt like a shock and before he knew what was happening, Elena was moving backwards as if she was being pushed by some force.

"You kissed back," she accused him. "You still love me," she said, her eyes pleading with his to admit the truth.

"Elena, I hoped you enjoyed it because I will never kiss you again." _Nor would I ever want to._

Damon left Elena there standing there alone, with her arms crossed in front of her and she really wanted to cry but the tears would not come.

Damon felt relieved as if someone had just taken a huge burden away from him, but he also felt uneasy as well. Bonnie was like a freaking brain teaser just when you thought you had the right answer it turned out it was wrong. He had to admit it to himself, but when she had shared her body with him, he immediately felt like he had her figured out and that they would have a better relationship than the one that had seemed nonexistent but something had changed, he just couldn't pinpoint what. And what the hell had happened in there with Elena? Was he getting new powers?

Bonnie could see through her half closed eyes Stefan leaning in toward her. Her whole body wanted something and she felt really frustrated as he leaned back contemplating the whole idea.

She started to bow off the bed as another sensual feeling rocked her body, and tears of pleasure streamed down her cheeks.

"Stefan," she whispered, "please."

He wondered why Bonnie was going through this and why she was experiencing such feelings. Stefan leaned in again, unable to resist any longer and gave her a chaste kiss, that started to turn into something more. His tongue searched hers out, beckoning for her to play and the kiss kept getting hotter. Stefan got on top of Bonnie and she was surprised by the weight of him. They continued to kiss, two hurt souls, fighting themselves constantly, trying to find what they lacked. As Stefan gripped Bonnie by the hips, she moaned into his mouth. "Keep going," she encouraged him. Unexpectedly a force swiftly hurled Stefan and he crashed right into a dresser, knocking him out cold and Bonnie's feelings turned off just like that. She sat on the bed stunned about the whole situation.

"Stefan," she called out from the bed, still baffled that she had kissed him.

Slowly she walked toward him, so unsure of what had taken place.

If Damon was getting new powers he thought it was about time, since it had been so long anyway. As he walked to the boarding house, a small boy had bumped into him. Irritated already by all the events, he was going to lash out at whoever had just hit him, but when he turned around there was no one there.

Elena sat on her bed, furiously writing into her diary, recording all the events that made this the worst Spring break ever. Jotting down everything, leaving no minute detail out, Elena put all her thoughts about Bonnie and Damon in her diary. _She must have put a spell on him or something. She was probably the one who made them get stuck in the coffin _but a lingering question kept plaguing her thoughts. _Why?_

Damon reached the boarding house, noting Stefan's jacket on the couch. _Good he didn't do anything stupid._ Damon was ready to tell Stefan that he didn't want Elena, and was going to tell him, but he had ran out as Elena confessed her love to the older Salvatore brother.

"Stefan," Damon shouted as he made his way up to his brother's room. He opened the door to find a crouching Bonnie, hitting Stefan on the shoulder. She turned around, her heart beating faster at the sight of Damon. "He won't get up," she explained.

Damon looked around the room, aware of the bed with its wrinkled sheets. "What happened?"

Bonnie was not going to tell him the truth. "I don't know," she said.

"Wake up!" Damon ordered, smacking Stefan across the face. The sound made Bonnie jump.

"Don't do that," she complained.

"He's my brother, I can do whatever I want to him," he said, giving her a winsome smile.

"So let's talk about us," Damon said.

"Don't you care about Stefan?" she asked.

Looking over at his brother he said, "He's not dead, he'll get up like in a couple of minutes," he said with a shrug. "So let's talk about us."

"Damon there is no us."

"You're telling me that what happened between us-''

"I don't recall," she said quickly, concern for Stefan still etched on her face.

"Oh really because I can quickly remind you," Damon said, getting closer to her.

"Look, you and Elena can be together now. She loves you, so just don't bring up what happened between you and me."

"There's one problem to your logic," Damon said, staring at her the only way he could that made her feel nervous.

"And what is that?" she said.

Damon was about to answer, when Stefan came to. "What happened?" he said, his eyes swinging from Bonnie to Damon.

"It doesn't matter," Bonnie said, helping Stefan get up. They settled Stefan on the bed, and Damon brought him a blood bag that Stefan reluctantly took. Closing the door, Damon and Bonnie walked out.

"We need to talk," Damon said, grasping Bonnie's arm.

She pulled herself away from him. "There is no we."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why are you being like this?" she countered.

Damon wanted to explain what he was feeling, but for some reason he was stubborn and for a moment he was spellbound by her green emerald eyes.

"We can talk tomorrow," Bonnie said.

"Aren't you visiting your mother tomorrow?"

"So the day after tomorrow," she said annoyed.

"Oh and before I forget," he said, taking out the shopping bag from the closet. "I got these for you," he said, handing her the bag.

Bonnie cautiously took the bag and peered in to see cardigans inside.

"I promised remember," he noted.

_Then why are you not keeping your other promise_ she thought. _Why can't you just let go of what happened in the coffin?_

Offering him a wan smile, she said, "Thank you Damon, they're lovely."

Bonnie walked along the street, toting her bag, when she noticed that someone was standing in front of her door. Frightened as she saw the figure pace back and forth, she hid behind a bush.

The figure knocked on her door and called out her name, but she didn't recognize the voice. Bonnie felt a feeling of reassurance, so she timidly walked up the porch. The figure instantly turned around and she saw that it was a woman.

"Abby," Bonnie said as she got closer.

"Bonnie," Abby said, still coy about meeting her daughter.

"I was going to come by tomorrow," Bonnie said, looking at her mom who had a saturnine expression.

Abby rubbed Bonnie's shoulder and Bonnie felt a little uncomfortable. "Bonnie you don't feel it?" Abby questioned.

"Feel what?"

Abby hesitated for a moment. "The life growing inside of you."

Bonnie nearly fell as she heard Abby's words, and Abby held her by the shoulders.

"I, I, I, can't be," Bonnie said shaking her head. Tears instantly ran down her face. "No, no," she screeched as her mother embraced her. "Leave me alone," she whimpered and broke away from her mother. She felt ashamed that her mother knew she was pregnant and she didn't. She was only seventeen and what was her mother going to think about her now? Bonnie opened the door to her house and ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door. Tossing the bag on the floor she lay on her bed in the fetal position. She needed to be alone. She never wanted to see anyone ever again.

Meanwhile, Elena was texting Caroline about everything that happened so that she would be on her side. _Stefan would get over it_, Elena thought. _He just had to._

Elena couldn't help but think about the situation that Bonnie had been in. She couldn't be angry with Bonnie especially over a guy, but she should be furious at the person who trapped them in the coffin.

Bonnie went online to check out what her options were. She couldn't tell Damon about this, would not, ever. Damon a father that was the biggest joke of the century.

A sound startled Bonnie and she saw that Jeremy was online.

**Hello**

**Hey **Bonnie typed back

**How are you?**

**Fine** she responded.

**Really?**

**What is that supposed to mean?**

**I know that you're pregnant**

Bonnie eyes widened as she read what Jeremy had typed.

**Did your stupid ring tell you that? **She typed back quickly.

**Don't ask me how I know. Just tell me what you're going to do about the situation.**

Bonnie started to cry all over again, she couldn't fathom raising a baby.

**Are you still there?**

She gulped and typed back. **I don't know what I'm going to do Jeremy.**

**Who is the father?**

**What whoever told you didn't tell you that?"**

**Bonnie, I just want you to know that you are not alone. I'll help you, if anyone asks you can say I'm the father. How does that sound?**

Bonnie was grateful for Jeremy's kindness, but she was just so confused right now.

**Good night Jeremy and thanks.**

**I can come back. Hold on my dog is biting up my shoe.**

_Jeremy was so compassionate_she thought, letting out a frustrated sigh.

**Jeremy, I can't let you do that for me.**

**I want to. I don't like how we ended things.**

Bonnie pursed her lips. **I'll think about it. Good night.**

**Good Night Bonnie **

It wasn't going to be a good night for Bonnie. She thought about Jeremy's offer, but then she would be lying to everyone. What would Damon do if he found out?

"I believe she still does not like him," Finn said to his mother.

"She's just hiding it," Esther said nonchalantly.

"So can't we just get rid of the baby?"

"It doesn't work that way," Esther said.

"Then how?" Finn asked.

"The father," Esther said, giving her son a nod.

"But isn't the baby protecting both of them?" Finn asked.

"That's where we come in," Esther said.

**Hey guys. Thank you for supporting this story and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. What did you guys think about last night's Bamon scenes? What would Damon do or think if he finds out Bonnie is pregnant? Why is Bonnie being so hesitant toward Damon? Should Bonnie take Jeremy's offer? And how did Jeremy know Bonnie was pregnant? What about Stefan and his actions? Overall I like hearing your thoughts, comments and concerns.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Sorry for the long delay. Finally my semester is over, so I have more time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Bonnie had pondered all of her options and she came to the conclusion that the two A's were not options. She was going to keep this baby and raise it herself and not take Jeremy's offer, she just couldn't do that and more importantly it was wrong. She was scared though about everything. She was not going to tell Damon because she thought he wasn't going to be into raising a baby. If Bonnie was told a couple of years ago that she was going to have a baby for Damon Salvatore, she would have just used her witchy ju-ju and sent whoever flying. She wanted to cease to exist. She never thought that she would be in this position, all those times that she had judged those pregnant girls and watching all those Lifetime movies and now she was in the same position. She never wanted to see Damon again, but she knew that was a lie she was telling herself. Despite everything they had gotten along in the coffin, and she would never admit it out loud but she did have fun. How was this even possible anyway? Elena had told her that Damon had been with a witch before and if that was the case, how come she never got pregnant? How did Bonnie manage to conceive with a vampire?

"I don't get how she's pregnant?" Finn said.

"This is definitely very rare," Esther agreed. "The fact is that when Damon said he was burying the hate, he really did. Bonnie wasn't just some fling, he made love to her. Without her knowing it, he was getting rid of all his frustration, all his feelings of inadequacy, rivalry, he in fact was living, feeling, and he was vulnerable."

"Are we still going to trap them again?"

"I have a feeling they will return to the cave, and when they do, we'll be waiting."

"We aren't going to kill her will we?" Finn asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course not, she is a fellow sister," Esther said. "We just have to convince her not to have the baby."

"When?"

"All in good time," Esther said.

Bonnie lay on her bed, crying silently and feeling sorry for herself. All these questions popped around in her head like popcorn. How was she going to raise a baby? What would the others think if they ever found out? What if Damon find out? Would Damon be good to her? Was she still scared of Damon? Would Damon hurt her? Why was her body acting all horny? How was Stefan doing? And the questions just continued to swirl around in her mind. Bonnie couldn't control her emotions and it started to rain outside. Thunder rumbled outside and the rain hit the floor with an intensity that was like coins being dropped from the Empire State building.

Damon didn't know where he was or if was even dreaming. He looked around at his surroundings and all he saw were white walls. He continued to walk, but it seemed like he wasn't going anywhere. "Where the hell am I?" he asked out loud. All he heard was an echo. There was no point in looking at anything and for a moment he wondered if was in heaven, but he laughed at the thought. Just when he thought he wasn't going to see anything a large projection screen appeared out of nowhere. He watched as Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Alaric, and Jeremy appeared on the screen, and he even saw himself. He continued to watch the scenes play out, and he noticed that he was watching past events and as he continued to watch intently, some of the scenes changed and circumstances changed. He noticed that Caroline was in a cave of some sort and it was very dark. Jeremy was lying down somewhere in the woods dead. He wanted to turn away but he was frozen in place and soon everyone had experienced death. Everyone's death had played out except for Elena.

"But it isn't even true," Damon said, as he watched Elena die on the screen.

Damon was startled as a booming and unfamiliar voice said, "That's right." Damon looked around as the screen began to disappear.

"That never happened," Damon said and he felt horrible at the thought of that happening.

"And do you know why?" the voice asked him.

Damon thought. Everyone had been there, everyone except for Bonnie.

"Bonnie," Damon managed to get out.

"That's right," the voice said loudly.

"If Bonnie never existed all of you would be dead," the voice said softly. Damon looked as the screen appeared again and this time he saw himself die.

Bonnie lay on her bed, wishing she didn't exist anymore. She wanted all of this to be over, and just then an idea came to her mind. Damon would not want to raise a baby she just knew it. She felt like telling Elena, but Elena was still pissed off at her. The only other person who knew was Jeremy and that was weird. She decided to text Jeremy.

How did you know I was preggers? She waited and began unconsciously to bite her nails. Her heart began to beat fast as she awaited Jeremy's response. She laid her head against her pillow, a loose tear slipping down the side of her cheek.

Damon paced back and forth and uneasy about what he had just witnessed. All those times with Bonnie made him realize just how much he and all of them needed Bonnie and how had he treated her? He treated her horribly, yet she still remained there in Mystic Falls and just took it all in and he realized just how strong a person she really was. Those scenes made him appreciate her more and he knew that often he hadn't shown her how grateful he was. "How do I get out of here?" he asked. Another echo and then silence.

Then something broke all his thoughts when his cell phone started to ring and the walls suddenly began to fade. Damon opened his eyes and almost fell out of his bed. He was thankful that that was a dream and looked around for his cell phone, finding it underneath his bed. The screen said unregistered but he decided to pick it up anyway.

"Hello?"

All he heard was someone breathing on the other side.

"Hello?" he repeated slightly irritated.

He heard the person hesitate and then say "Daddy you there?"

Something it Damon like a sledgehammer and his eyes started to go wild. "What?" Damon asked back but there was a clink and he heard nothing else.

_That was weird _he thought. He needed to go see Bonnie now.

"Can't you just possess her?"

"No the baby won't let me," Esther commented, "but I can try a spell."

Bonnie had almost forgotten about her idea when she had texted Jeremy, who still had not texted her back.

Damon had remembered what he had done before he had fallen asleep. That was the reason why he was tired for a bit. When Stefan had explained what had happened with Bonnie, Damon couldn't control his actions, so he had given his brother a good ass whooping. Damon needed to see Bonnie now even if she did not want to see him. Putting his leather jacket on, he headed to his car. Damon drove fast, annoyed still that his vampire speed wasn't working.

"How about a truth spell?"

"But bind them first."

"And the only way to break it would be the truth."

Bonnie could hear a car door slam, despite the rain pouring outside and the thunder that had just rumbled. Folding her clothes into a suitcase, she continued packing, still unsure of where she was going to go. She could hear someone approaching her porch and her ears perked up and she continued to listen as someone twisted the knob from her front door. She heard the person's steps coming up the stairs and she couldn't handle anyone right now.

"Bonnie?" the person sung her name.

Rolling her eyes, she cursed under her breath. She didn't want to see him now and she looked down at the suitcase and for a moment she was surprised that she had even thought about that plan. She could hear him searching for her and he was so close, and she was surprised when she had darted into the closet door in how many seconds. She was in there so fast that she felt a little dizzy. She couldn't believe that she had acquired these new powers. "Bonnie," he continued to sing and he was close now.

Bonnie closed her eyes. _If I can't see him, he can't see me _she thought closing her eyes tightly. She heard the closet door swing open and she waited.

"You do know that you don't have the power of invisibility," Damon laughed lowly.

Bonnie let out a frustrated sigh and opened her eyes. "I think you should come out of the closet," Damon said, stepping aside.

Damon surveyed her room, noticing the cardigans he had given her on the floor, a suitcase nearby.

"What are you up to?" Damon said in a serious tone.

Bonnie didn't want to talk, she couldn't talk to him. She sat on the edge of her bed, avoiding eye contact with him. "I beat Stefan up by the way," he said proudly. She still didn't look at him, and more than ever she wished she could disappear. Damon sat on the bed next to her, looking at her, noticing the worry in her eyes.

"Bonnie, look at me," he said. He neared closer to her and noticed lightening rupture the sky outside. "Fine, don't look at me," he said.

Bonnie got up as she felt her body yearn for him. Damon looked quizzically back at her. "Listen, its okay, my brother explained it all, and to be fair, I kissed Elena so we're even," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Bonnie looked at Damon and waved her head to her bedroom door.

"I'm not leaving," Damon said, "and what's wrong with you. Did someone cut off your tongue?"

Damon looked at the suitcase lying there on the floor. "You were planning on running away weren't you?"

Bonnie didn't answer and just continued to fight an inward battle with herself. Damon got up and walked over to her. "Well guess what? I'm not going to let you do that," he said, giving her one of his half-smiles. "Look we have some unresolved issues, so we need to talk because let me tell you something, ever since that day and you know the one I'm speaking about, I have not been the same, and for the record I don't regret it at all."

Bonnie didn't want to say anything but she had to push him away, it was the only way. "You may not regret it, but I do Damon. You hurt me," she said lowly.

Damon's eyes flashed toward her and he looked pained. "I'm sorry," he said and she could see that he meant it and she felt bad for lying. "I do stupid things and I, I never meant to hurt you," Damon said, his eyes watering. Bonnie's eyes started to fill too, and she gulped and bit her bottom lip. Damon reached out to touch Bonnie's cheek, but she escaped and he noticed how fast she had ended up on the other side of the room. Bonnie's eyes widened as she saw realization dawn on Damon's face. "You have my powers," he said, but it came out in an accusatory tone.

"How the hell do you have my powers?" Damon said, approaching her.'

"I don't know," Bonnie said, backing away scared at the way that Damon was looking at her, his eyes angry.

"I'll try a spell and try to give them back to you," Bonnie said.

Damon's eyes softened, "Keep them," he said, "if that's the price I have to pay for hurting you then just keep them."

Bonnie began to moan as the sensations racked her body, and she felt overwhelmed by the sensations that she fell to the floor.

"Bonnie," Damon yelled, rushing to her side. He tried to pull her up but she continued to writhe. He helped her get up and hugged her tightly, swaying her a little bit, hoping to calm her down. To his surprise she hugged him back and he remembered why he had come here in the first place. "Bonnie," he said as he still hugged her.

"Yes," she said, as the sensations subsided. She was surprised that he hadn't taken advantage of the situation.

"Sorry for all those times, that I've taken you for granted."

She wondered where this was coming from, but she decided not to question it. "You're forgiven," she said. Bonnie looked up at him as he still embraced her and wondered how would he handle such news?" Suddenly, they both heard her cell phone beep. Bonnie sighed and tried to get away from Damon's embrace. "Damon," she said.

"What?" he said, looking down at her.

"Let me go," she said, giving him a wan smile.

Damon let go of her, but when she tried to go, she found that she couldn't. Both pair of eyes widened as they saw each other's bodies stuck to each other. They looked like Siamese twins stuck to each other from the chest all the way to their each other's intimate parts.

"What are we going to do now?" Bonnie asked her eyes panicked.

"The same thing we did last time," Damon suggested with a mischievous grin on his face.

This time Bonnie's phone began to ring and she hissed as she knew that it was Jeremy calling.

**Thanks for reading and I really hope that you enjoyed it. Who will pick up the phone? Better yet who should pick up the phone? These two have a lot they need to talk about, so this circumstance that they are in will give them plenty of time to do so. Tell me what you think about this situation they are in. Should someone walk in on them like this? **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I want to thank all of you for continuing to read my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Bonnie knew it was Jeremy calling because she had assigned him a specific ringtone and now she and Damon stared at it as her ringtone kept singing _What's Love Got to Do with It. _Damon turned to Bonnie, his expression was one Bonnie had not seen before. He looked angry and disappointed at the same time. That wasn't one of his favorite songs. 

The cell phone continued to ring and Bonnie tried to get it taking Damon with her, but he stopped her by taking her wrist. "Don't take it," he said, "the most important person is here with me now, I don't care who is on the other end." Bonnie was shocked by his words and so was Damon by the looks of it. _Oh no no no I'm turning into Stefan_ he thought.

"I, I didn't mean that," Damon said, averting his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at her. Bonnie simpered at the comment and the way that Damon was acting now, all nervous and flustered was a side of Damon that she never thought she would see. She was thankful that Damon had not picked up her cell phone. If it was a while back before the coffin, he would have done anything possible to have taken her cell phone, snatched it without caring if she wanted him to see it or not but she guessed he was different now.

"What's love got do with it," Damon said nodding his head.

"Yeah," Bonnie said confused as she looked into Damon's angry eyes. She didn't know why he was acting so visceral all over a song.

"Love has everything to do with it," Damon said simply.

**BAMON**

Elena and Caroline were at The Grill. Elena was picking at a sandwich, looking at Caroline as she put some chips in her mouth and downed a soda. Caroline had already eaten a plate of ribs, a burger with French fries and a salad. Elena was still surprised by Caroline's appetite. Matt walked over to them.

"Hey is everything all right?" he said smiling at them.

They nodded but he still wasn't convinced.

"Oh, Matt may I have a strawberry milkshake?" Caroline said, shrugging her shoulder's at Elena's look.

"Sure Care, Elena you want anything?"

She smiled at him. "No thanks Matt."

Caroline frowned at Elena, as Matt walked away. "So you and Bonnie haven't talked?"

Elena bit her lip and let out a sigh.

"I just want all of us to be friends again," Caroline said, her eyes Elena saw were brimming with tears.

"Yeah, I want that too," Elena agreed. "I acted so stupid," Elena said with a faraway look in her eyes. "I was angry, I just can't believe I acted that way."

"Bonnie will forgive you," Caroline said, patting Elena's hand as she munched on some chips.

"I hope she does. I don't want to be angry with her anymore."

"Especially over Damon," Caroline said, "I don't think, no way Bonnie hates Damon too much."

Elena didn't look so sure. "But you've seen the way they always fought," Elena said.

"Thanks, Matt," Caroline said, as he set the milkshake down. Caroline licked her lips as she eyed the milkshake with a cherry on top. "You want some?" she asked Elena.

Elena shook her head. "Good, I was hoping you would say that," Caroline said, taking the cherry and biting it off the stem. "Yeah they always fought Elena," Caroline said through a slurp. "That's it they fight, that's what they do," Caroline said, trying to comfort Elena.

"Yeah but don't you think that could turn to something else. They were in a coffin together Caroline. They had sex," Elena said. Caroline eyes bulged just at the word and she didn't know why a smile was curving at her lips and Elena didn't like it.

"What are you thinking?" Elena said confused at Caroline's expression.

"Nothing, you know how I get when he talk about that stuff," she said, wanting to brush off the subject.

"What if all this time they were fighting because they were trying to prevent their real feelings from each other from surfacing," Elena said, like she was solving some mystery.

"Do you remember that time when they were dancing? If you hate someone so much why would you dance with them?" Elena said, pointing at Caroline

"Whoa, Elena you really like Damon don't you?"

Elena ignored her and said, "Even Jeremy could see it. He was so upset when he saw Damon dancing with Bonnie," Elena said with conviction.

"Jeremy was upset because he thought that Bonnie was going to die that night," Caroline clarified.

Elena sucked her teeth but then her cell phone started to ring.

Elena was surprised it was Jeremy. "Jeremy we were just talking about you were your ears ringing?" Elena, said, smiling at Caroline.

"Something is wrong with Bonnie," Caroline heard Jeremy tell Elena, causing her eyes to widen.

"Jer, what's wrong with her? How do you know?" Elena said her heart beating fast.

"I can't tell you but please go and check on her," Jeremy said frantically.

**BAMON**

"I'm really convinced that someone just wants us to be together," Damon said, smiling down to an upset Bonnie.

Bonnie was trying to avoid eye contact and closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she did, she saw the small boy's face that she had seen earlier.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked her as she opened her eyes and shook her head.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah," she lied. She unsuccessfully tried to push Damon away but she couldn't. "Can you take off your jacket?" she asked him.

"Now you want me to strip," he said chuckling, "I'd never thought you'd ask," he said removing his leather jacket and letting it fall on the floor.

"It's wet," Bonnie said.

Damon smiled broadly, "You want to know what else is wet?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "How predictable," Damon said at her gesture. "Would it be the wrong time to ask you to come to the ball with me?"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I was invited to the ball hosted by none other than the Originals."

"Well I wasn't invited so I'm not going."

"I just invited you," Damon told her.

"I don't want to be a plus one, Damon."

"Fine," he said.

"I'm getting tired of standing here," Bonnie complained.

Damon and Bonnie looked over at her the bed. "Okay, when I move you move," Damon said to her. Damon stepped forward and Bonnie stepped back. "Just like that," she said.

"Just like that," Damon said, grinning and before they knew it they collapsed on top of Bonnie's bed. Damon was on top of her and for some reason he didn't know why he had the urge to tickle her and he was greeted with one of the sweetest melodies he had ever heard: her laughter.

"Stop it," Damon she managed to say as he tickled her under her arms. "Please," she said through another giggle. "I shouldn't be laughing right now," Bonnie said, remembering that she was pregnant. She then remembered her cell phone and she felt it underneath her back.

"Oh and why is that, Judgey?" he said.

"I thought we stopped with the nicknames," Bonnie said, as Damon's hands were touching her hips and she felt nervousness take over.

"I will use this nickname until I come up with a new one," Damon said, staring at her.

His staring was like a caress to Bonnie and it made her feel a tad uncomfortable.

"Could you stop that?" she said.

"Stop what?"

"Staring," she said.

"I don't stare," Damon said as if he was offended.

"Yeah you do Damon, a lot actually."

"No I don't. That's what you do."

"What?"

"Yeah you do that. Well you know I'm staring because you are staring back," he said, gripping her hips more tightly.

"Damon, I can feel you staring at me," she said, squirming under him.

"Get off your high horse, and besides if you feel it that means, we have some sort of connection," his blue eyes staring into her green orbs. "Now why should you not be laughing?"

"Things are difficult," she mumbled lowly.

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help." Damon said the concern clearly evident in his voice.

"You can help by moving a little and handing me my cell phone," she said, hoping that he wouldn't check her cell phone.

Damon settled them on the side, so he was no longer on top of her, and reached over to get her cell phone. Placing it in her hands, Bonnie made sure to not breathe a sigh of relief as she turned off her cell phone.

**BAMON**

Elena drove like a mad woman, her hands gripping the steering wheel and all she could about was seeing Bonnie. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her best friend and then not having the chance to have made up. Caroline's hair was flying in all directions and she could barely make out where the hell they were.

"Elena calm down," she said as the car curved. "Maybe, I should drive."

"Just call Bonnie," Elena said distraughtly.

Caroline took out her pink cell phone and called Bonnie. After twelve rings it went straight to voicemail. "Bonnie, Elena and I are worried sick. You better call us back as soon as you get this," Caroline said, wanting to sound as frustrated as possible.

Elena felt horrible as she drove and wondered what could be wrong with Bonnie. She slowed down a little, a relief to Caroline, but Elena started to think about her childhood and the one person, who was always a constant and by her side was Bonnie. She had divulged all her feelings to Bonnie when no one else could suffice and now something was wrong. Flashes of memories raced throughout her mind and she wasn't paying close attention to the road. She remembered all those times they had played hide and seek, the one time when they had eaten so much cotton candy that they had terrible stomach aches, pulling pranks on Jeremy, Matt and Tyler.

"Watch out!" Caroline yelled, and Elena's memories shattered as she saw the small boy, standing in front of the street. She saw his beautiful eyes widen in horror, but she couldn't stop it was too late and she heard the thump as her car hit him.

**BAMON**

Damon wasn't aware that Bonnie knew that he had stared. He wondered if everyone else saw it too and he couldn't believe he had been that obvious. Well at least she didn't know how he had felt. He felt like he was powerful when he was around her. Bonnie was the girl among men and he really liked that. She was also intelligent, but he would never tell her so and when they worked together he felt like they could do anything. They were Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, Scarlett O' Hara and Rhett Butler, no scratch the last one out, he didn't like how that turned out. The point was he did have feelings for Bonnie, and that's why he couldn't let her die. He wanted everyone to think that he would let her die and even said he would write her a good eulogy, but the truth was that that had been all a front, so Elena could think that she was the only one that mattered. He would do anything to increase Bonnie's odds of living, and now he was more certain than ever that his statement to Elena was a lie, that if it did come down to Elena and Bonnie he knew now that he would let Elena die.

"What are you thinking about? You're so quiet," Bonnie said, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing," Damon said and he was startled as the thunder rumbled outside, causing Bonnie to smile. Damon had a plan, one that would cause her to express feelings which he hoped that she did have for him.

**BAMON**

Elena sat there in a daze, she couldn't believe what she had just done. All that kept replaying was the scared look in his eyes and the way he looked. He looked familiar, but she was sure she had never seen him before. Caroline pulled Elena by the sleeve as they came out of the car. Elena didn't want to see him, couldn't see him, because if she did, she wouldn't be able to forget the image of him lying there. As Caroline and Elena neared the edge of the car, and settled in the front, they looked at each other surprised. They had expected to see a body, blood but there wasn't anything. They checked underneath the car and there was no one there. They were speechless as they looked everywhere, their mouths hanging stupidly.

"We saw him though," Caroline said, shaking her head.

Elena couldn't believe it, but she felt relieved, but still scared. _Where had the little boy come from?And more importantly who was he?_

_**BAMON**_

Damon made his eyes glaze over and moved his head from side to side. "Bonnie, I don't feel so good," he said.

At first she didn't know what to do. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Everything is spinning," he said, closing his eyes.

Bonnie opened his eyes and he closed them back. "Just let me go," he said, hoarsely.

"Damon," she said, patting him. "Damon, she said, patting him harder. _Damn she actually hits pretty hard. I should get a freaking Oscar for this, _he kept thinking. _I'll keep playing dead until she admits something._

"Damon," she yelled into his ear.

_I hope she doesn't witchy migraine me because that will just ruin everything. _She looked at him and he was flawless. His wet black hair against his forehead, his lips had a red color to them, his eyelashes; _oh please she said to herself check if he's actually dead. _

Bonnie wondered if maybe he had gotten sick, if the symptoms he had been feeling had played a role _in his death _no he can't be dead.

"Damon, please wake up," she said. "Please," she whispered into his ear. Damon did all he could to not laugh or feel aroused. She kept hitting him harder and harder. She hit him on his arms and anywhere she could reach but she remained motionless. Bonnie didn't know when the tears started to run down her face. "Damon, please," she said. "You weren't supposed to die like this," she said, caressing his cheek. As she cried, a ring of fire appeared around her bed.

"Damon you can't leave me," she sobbed. "Please Damon you can't leave me," she said, rubbing her cheek of tears. She let out a blood curling scream and Damon thought _Maybe I should acting now and why is it so hot all of a sudden. _She continued to beat at Damon's body. The thunder and lightning became more frequent as she continued to cry and she said as she buried her head into his neck. "You can't leave me Damon because I'm pregnant." The flames from around her bed disappeared.

Damon's eyes instantly flipped open at her comment and he lifted his head so he could look at her. Bonnie was surprised as she was thrown off Damon by some force that made her landing quite safe as she landed on the floor near her suitcase.

She couldn't read Damon's expression and all she saw was a glint in his eyes as the two looked at each other from across the room.

**BAMON **

"It is done. She told him."

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again as always, I like hearing from you. So what did you guys think? What should or what will be Damon's reaction to Bonnie's news? Will Caroline and Elena make it to Bonnie's house? What should happen in the next chapter?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update this story. I want to thank all of you for continuing to read my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

When Damon first heard her say those words he couldn't believe his ears. At first he thought that she was joking, but as he looked at her face, he could tell that she serious. Elated couldn't even describe how he was feeling. All this time he never thought that he could feel so happy, and for the first time in a long time he felt whole. He was going to have a baby, well he wasn't, Bonnie was but the point was that he was going to be a father. Tears started to prick his eyes and he shook his head as he looked at Bonnie, who was surveying his features as he took in the news. When his lips curved into a huge smile, Bonnie didn't know what to make of it.

"I can't really tell what you're thinking right now," Bonnie said softly, breaking the silence.

Damon really didn't want to cry, so he tried to hold back the tears and he was surprised by all the emotions that he was going through. Happiness shocked and lastly frightened. The latter, because he started to think of all the ways he could mess up. What if his son or daughter didn't like him? What if he handed down all his idiosyncrasies?

"Damon?" Bonnie said, causing Damon to break out of his thoughts. Grinning at her like he had just won the biggest prize at a carnival, he started to walk slowly toward her.

"You don't have to pretend," she said to him.

Damon stopped in his tracks, wanting to get angry at what she had just said, but he couldn't stop smiling. "I'm not pretending," he said, trying to hide the fact that his voice was breaking. He wanted to hug Bonnie and touch her stomach, but he sensed that she was distant.

"Bonnie," he said, "you don't know how I feel."

Bonnie could hear it in his voice how emotional he was over the whole thing and she liked it, but at the same time she felt like she was trapping him somehow. "You don't have to be involved," she told him sternly.

His eyes hardened instantly and he asked her. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Damon all I'm saying is that I can take care of the baby myself. I don't want to be a burden to you," she said, unaware that tears started to form in her eyes. It's when she tasted the saltiness of a tear that she noticed that she was crying and she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Are you ashamed of this?" Damon asked not being able to take away the anger that he was feeling out of his tone.

Bonnie chose not to answer the question and looked up at the ceiling and shook her head.

"I didn't quite get that," Damon said, widening his eyes, and snapping his fingers so she could look at him.

She looked at him, willing herself to stop crying.

"I want to be involved," he said, standing mere inches from her face. "I want to be here for you and the baby," he said, surprised at the last words.

"But you don't have to-'' she said, but he silenced her by putting his finger against her lips and she was astonished by that simple act that caused a shiver to run down her body and she looked at his eyes that showed the sincerity of his words.

Damon didn't really want to bicker right now, so he embraced Bonnie, who fought against him, trying to remove herself from his chest, but he held onto her tightly. He understood her, better than she understood herself and he knew that sometimes she had trouble expressing her emotions, because he had the same problem too. Why express your feelings if you think no one will care? As her body convulsed and shook against his body, he knew what was happening, slowly but surely he was tearing some walls down.

**BAMON**

'This time I'm going to drive," Caroline said, picking Elena up as if she weighed nothing and putting her in the backseat. Elena was still stunned and just couldn't shake the memory of the boy from her mind.

Elena wanted to sleep, in order to escape what was happening, but she needed to know that Bonnie was okay.

"Elena." Caroline said, as she drove at a leisurely pace. "Try not to think about what happened," Caroline demanded.

Caroline began humming a tune and then she began to sing, "Don't Worry Be Happy" by Bobby McFerrin, and Elena wanted to laugh but then she felt contrite as Caroline tried to make her sing along. She thought the song suited Stefan and she shook her head as she thought about him.

"That little boy," Elena said, shaking her head.

Caroline sucked her teeth. "Elena, you know what? You're right. Let's discuss it and then never mention it again. It'll make us feel better."

**BAMON**

"So now we take her," Finn said to Esther.

Esther nodded. She closed her eyes and chanted the spell, her long hair blowing in the wind.

**BAMON**

"Damon," her voice came out hoarsely, "too tight."

"Sorry," he said, breaking the hug and his hand quickly patted her stomach and if she noticed he didn't care.

"A baby," Damon said, beaming and raking a hand through his hair.

Bonnie nodded and Damon let out an unnecessary sigh.

He wasn't going to tell her how nervous he was about the whole thing. What if he dropped the baby? What if he was too rough?

Damon had not fainted in one hundred and forty-five years, but before he was a vampire he had, and that's something he would never forget. Bonnie watched as Damon had a blinking fit, and she started to wonder what was going on. Damon felt as if someone had thrust a finger in each of his ears and suddenly all sound was blocked out. He couldn't hear the thunder outside or hear Bonnie call out his name. Soon she was fading too and everything was pitch black and BAM he fell to the floor.

Bonnie shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'm not falling for that again," Bonnie said, smirking.

Bonnie stood over him, wondering how many times he had played dead. _Didn't he ever get tired of the same old trick?_

"How long are you going to keep this up?" she asked him. Not even a peep.

Suddenly a hand slapped over Bonnie's mouth, while another hand held her around the waist in a tight grip. Bonnie tried to fight, twisting and scratching, but her head began to droop and then her body just sagged. They were gone in a flash.

**BAMON**

Elena and Caroline finally made it to Bonnie's house. Elena came out of the car, as if it were going to explode and headed toward Bonnie's porch.

"Elena, wait," Caroline shouted at her.

Elena turned around to see her friend staring at the ground. "I can't go in," Caroline said, looking at Elena.

Elena looked at the ground, noticing the ring of salt that surrounded Bonnie's house. Elena kicked the salt, but to her amazement not a single grain moved.

"Just go get Bonnie," Caroline cried.

"Call Stefan," Elena said to Caroline. "Something's going on," she said, turning around and ran into Bonnie's house.

"Bonnie," Elena yelled, as she approached her best friend's bedroom. Elena nearly tumbled over when she saw Damon spread out on the floor and instantly she knew something really terrible had occurred.

**BAMON**

Esther crinkled her nose as she looked down at an unconscious Bonnie. "Finn," she said.

"Yes, Mother," Finn said, watching as his mother surveyed Bonnie.

"My original plan worked," she said smiling.

"What Finn," asked stunned.

Esther nodded vigorously.

"So that means she's not pregnant," Finn said, trying to understand.

"Exactly," Esther said, placing a hand on Bonnie's stomach.  
>"But what about the small boy," Finn said.<p>

Esther thought about it. "I believe he's a figment of Bonnie's imagination. Bonnie felt so alone that she was able to create someone who had her feelings."

"So the original plan to trap them so that Bonnie could obtain Damon's powers worked?"

"I can't believe it, but it did. However, I believe she only has two and what I consider the most important power she does not possess."

"The power to compel?" Finn questioned.

"Yes," Esther said, "but there is always a way."

"But what about Damon's symptoms?"

"That's just his body's reactions to being stripped of his powers," Esther explained.

"Abby, Jeremy and Damon," Finn suddenly started to whisper. "They think-''

"Let them think that, let everyone think Bonnie is pregnant."

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again for reading and as always I love to hear what you guys think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update this story, but I was really thinking a lot about how I could make it work. I want to thank all of you for continuing to read my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Elena came toward Damon with some trepidation. As she stood, looking down at him, she said his name lowly, "Damon," but there was no response. She was worried that someone was in the house, but she needed to find Bonnie. Elena searched the house, ducking when she opened some closets, cursing out every time some small noise made her jump, running when she thought someone might come out of nowhere. _Get yourself together_ she said to herself.

Elena knelt down. "Damon, please wake up," she said to him now caressing his cheek. "I don't know where

Bonnie is, please Damon," she begged. Elena was caught off guard as his hand shot up and gripped her wrist.

"Damon," she cried, tears streaming down her face. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, and Damon gently removed her arms from around him. He looked around the room as if he didn't know where he was. "Where is she?" he asked, his blue eyes roaming around the bedroom. He spotted the suitcase and for a moment he felt relieved that it was there, when a few moments ago he had been pissed that he had seen it.

Elena could see the concern on his face and for a moment a pang of jealousy hit her because that look had always been reserved for her but now she knew different. "I don't know," she said, gulping.

"What happened to you?" she said.

Damon rubbed his temples before answering her. "Elena, I fainted," he said. "I don't know how, I just did."

"Damon," she said, while quizzically looking at him. "Jeremy called me and he said something was wrong with Bonnie," Elena said, looking as if she might yank her hair off.

"Nothing is wrong with Bonnie," Damon said sternly. For a moment he considered telling

Elena that Bonnie was pregnant, but he figured Bonnie would want to do that.

"Where is she?" Elena said. "What did you do to her?"

Damon was furious. "I didn't do anything to her." _Oh_ _yes you did_. "Elena, I passed out, I was expecting to see her when I woke up."

That hurt Elena and she tried not to show any indication that it did. "Do you know that there's a ring of salt surrounding Bonnie's house? Caroline can't come in and I'm guessing you can't come out."

"Elena leave now," he said, "before anything happens."

"I can't just leave you here," she said, getting up.

"Damn it Elena, will you just listen for once!" he said, making his way over to the window and spotting Caroline trying to hop over the salt, but she was quickly thrown on her ass and the look on her face was that of a child, who had just been rejected from getting on a roller coaster because she didn't meet the height requirement.

"Someone has taken Bonnie," Damon said, meeting Elena's tear filled eyes.

"What for?"

"You just have to trust me on this," he said.

Elena reached for her cell phone that started to ring. "Jeremy," she said.

"Oh no don't get him involved."

"Listen, Jer we're at Bonnie's house and she's not here."

Damon couldn't read Elena's expression, all he could tell was that she looked like someone had punched her in the stomach and her eyes conveyed like she had just seen the most horrendous thing.

"I can't believe you, Jer she's my best friend," Elena said, her cell phone falling on the floor.

"What's wrong Elena?" Damon asked, but he didn't really want to know.

"Bonnie's pregnant and Jeremy's the father," she said, crying all over again.

"WHAT?"

**BAMON**

"Now we just get him and everything will fall into place."

Bonnie didn't know where the hell she was and she couldn't move, but she liked it because she felt so calm.

"Finn, you watch her," she heard someone say. Soon there was a man standing over her and she took in his features. "What do you want with me?" she said. "Let me go."

"Everything will be all right," he said, but he didn't say it too convincingly. Bonnie noticed his English accent and knew immediately that he was one of The Originals.

"Klaus's brother," she surmised. He really was the black sheep of the family. _Mama's boy._

"I'm Finn," he said softly as he looked down at her. Bonnie looked at him intently and noticed that he looked ashamed and what else was behind those eyes. Was it guilt?

**BAMON**

The small boy hid, watching as Finn paced back and forth, guarding Bonnie like a hawk. He had done well with the spell but in truth he didn't know how long it was going to last. He was proud that he was even able to do it all he got was a headache but he was fine now. It was tough, but he didn't miss a word of the spell and more importantly they were convinced that Bonnie wasn't pregnant. He drew in a deep breath as he prepared for the next spell.

**BAMON**

"Finn, please let me go," Bonnie pleaded, trying to move but she remained motionless.

"I can't," he said, shaking his head, "you are required."

"Required?"

"Yes because the balance of nature has been tipped and you can help us," Finn said and Bonnie noted how he always kept looking down. A trickle of water began to patter down from the cave landing on Bonnie's eyes. Finn said something and told Bonnie to move and she was surprised when she lifted herself up and found that what she had been laying in was a coffin.

**BAMON**

Jeremy had to have been lying was all Damon could think and he was infuriated at his tenacity for doing so but he couldn't think about that now.

Taking Elena from the arm tightly, he rushed her out of the house and slammed the door shut. Someone was coming to get him and all he could do was wait, but meanwhile he was going to look for something he could use as a weapon.

When Elena got outside she could see that Caroline had her arms crossed and was talking to someone. As she continued walking toward her friend, she noticed that it was Stefan and all he did was glance at her with tenderness in his eyes but something else was there as well, it was sorrow. Elena went over the salt and said, "Hi Stefan." He only nodded.

"So what happened?" Caroline said, biting her lower lip.

"Damon's in there and Bonnie is god knows where," Elena said. "I don't know what to do guys. Jeremy just called and said that he got Bonnie pregnant."

Their jaws dropped. "Bonnie had sex and she didn't tell me," Caroline said more upset about that than anything else.

Elena looked at Caroline as if she had a goat on her back, and Caroline kept looking at Stefan and Elena and thought about how two people that had loved each other so much were now not even able to look at each other.

"We have to get my brother out of there and find Bonnie," Stefan muttered.

"Duh, but how," Caroline said, looking wearily at the ring of salt.

"Maybe they want me," Elena said, "so I'll give myself up."

Elena waited for Stefan to say, you can't do that Elena there has to be some other way but he didn't say anything.

**BAMON**

This was one of his favorite spells and he rubbed his hands in anticipation. It was a great spell, especially if you wanted someone to follow you. He saw the water dripping and he created a small fire that they didn't even notice. Soon the place was alight and he began to chant, "Insisto umbras ut they run qua they mos plumbum nemo teneo tamen tantum vos," and then there was a loud sound that echoed throughout the cave.

Finn's eyes bulged as he looked at Bonnie and he asked her, "What are you doing?"

As soon as he asked her the question, he could tell she had nothing to do with it as he saw her baffled expression. Finn saw a shadow at the entrance of the cave and he begun to run after it. Bonnie saw this as her chance and climbed out of the coffin, unsure of what was going on.

**BAMON**

Damon had a crowbar, a bat, and a two-by- four, neither of which he thought was going to help him much. Where the hell is Bonnie? He kept thinking. If he came out of the house he would be risking the others. Looking out the window again, he saw Elena approaching the porch and he hissed. Instantly he opened the door and glowered back at her, and even though she felt uncomfortable, she still didn't back down.

"Elena go or I will break your back," he said narrowing his eyes at her. "Go," he said, his eyes darting over her shoulder to look at his brother and Caroline. That's when something exploded behind Damon and he closed the door in Elena's face. He turned around to see Esther watching him with a grave expression.

**BAMON**

Bonnie was scared as she watched a shadow approaching the opening of the cave, but she sighed in relief as she saw the boy with curly hair sauntering toward her.

"We haven't much time," he said, taking her hand.

"Who are you?" she asked as she followed him through a tunnel.

"I'll tell you later," he said.

Bonnie noticed that small fires were along the sides of the cave. Even though Bonnie didn't know if she should trust him, when she had first touched him, she knew instantly that she could count on him.

"This is it," he said as they reached the outside.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"I have to go now," he said, turning away from her. Bonnie heard a shout and she spun around at the sound. When she turned around again the boy was nowhere in sight.

Finn continued to chase the shadow, shouting after it when he thought he was close.

**BAMON**

Elena kept turning the knob but it wouldn't budge, she hit it hard out of frustration and the doorknob fell to the ground with a thump. Crying she kicked the door, like you would kick a vending machine that didn't give up your goods and turned to Stefan and Caroline, who watched on with horror.

Out of the blue, the small boy walked through the space between Caroline and Stefan, stepped over the barrier of salt, passed Elena and walked up the porch. Holding his hand in front of him the door flipped wide open.

**So I'll leave it there guys. Thanks again for reading and some questions will be answered in the next chapter. This was the full spell, Follow the shadows as they run where they will lead no one knows but only you see them as they cast ideas that are not there. **

**Tell me what you think. YOLO.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update this story, but I was really thinking a lot about how I could make it work and also my laptop's battery died. So I'm going to explore the future. I want to thank all of you for continuing to read my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Blake sat on his throne (that's right throne, the one his father had bought for him a year ago) trying to listen the cartoons he was watching, so he could forget the horrible disaster that he had caused earlier, but more importantly to block out the sniffling that was coming from the other side of the house. He watched as the cartoons chased each other around and found no enjoyment in it and the TV clicked itself off. He sat there for a while, and as he often did, he looked at his throne encrusted with rubies and emeralds. His parents were angry with him, but he knew that would soon pass and he really hadn't meant to do what he did. He closed his eyes, knowing that they couldn't keep him in his room forever, and the image of what happened in the woods came back to him like a dream.

Damon remembered the first time he had held Blake in his arms and he never thought that he would be so in love, especially with a boy. He and Bonnie fought so much, since the baby had arrived and they fought over the baby every day. The problem was that Damon took the baby everywhere, like it was some intricate part of himself that could not be left behind. It was rare that Bonnie ever even got to hold her son.

"He's my baby too," she yelled at him, throwing a rattle at Damon and missing.

"Well you didn't want him," he whispered, holding the baby against him.

The words stung and tears bubbled up in her eyes. "That was way before he came along," she countered.

Damon hardly went to sleep, instead he stared at Blake, and making sure he was breathing throughout the night. He lightly touched his son's curly black hair and just admired him. A surge of love hit him like a tidal wave and he smiled at his greatest creation.

Everyday Damon repeated da, da, da to his son, so it devastated him when his son's first words were ma.

"Come again," he said to Blake. "You said da right," he said, perking up an eyebrow not wanting to believe it.

"Ma, ma, ma," Blake sang happily, and Damon turned to Bonnie, his face in a scowl. "You did this," he said, pointing an accusatory finger at her. Bonnie in that instant forgot about the milk she was heating up, and rushed over to Blake and picked him up. This was about the seventh time she had held him and Damon watched them, heartbroken, but when Blake started to cry and his little hands reached out for him, he was glad again.

Now as Damon looked back the way he acted he agreed that it was childish and selfish of him to have acted that way, and even though it had taken him a year to finally share his son with Bonnie, it was still harder with sharing him with the rest of the world.

Bonnie never fully understood how someone could love someone with their entire being, but ever since Blake came into her life, she finally understood. When Bonnie looked into her son's beautiful eyes, she knew she would do anything to protect him. Right now, she was crying quietly, as she held a picture of her grandmother in her hand. She could imagine how Sheila would've treated Blake.

"Mom," Blake said from behind the door.

"Just a moment sweetheart," Bonnie said, taking the photo and hiding it under her mattress. "You can come in now," Bonnie said, drying her eyes with the palms of her hands.

Blake came in and plopped himself on the bed, and Bonnie gave him a weak a smile. Blake looked back at her sadly and put his hand on top of hers. "Why are you crying mommy," he said, examining her features.

"No reason baby," she said, caressing his cheek. "Look I'm going out. You want anything?"

"Yeah candy," he said cheerfully and Bonnie saw that innocence shine after all he was only four years old, but he acted like an adult in many other ways.

"Blake," she said, before heading out. "Honey, why did you do what you did?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he said, "I thought it would make aunties happy." His eyes were downcast and Bonnie could see that he was trying to act like he was ashamed. Bonnie nodded and was about to head out, when Blake said, "May I come with?"

"No," Bonnie said a little too quickly.

"Look I was just trying to help," he said.

Bonnie said nothing and walked out with her purse in tow. Blake laid his head on his mom's pillow, feeling disappointed and he snaked his hand underneath the mattress and took out the photo. He held the photo in his hands, studying the woman smiling back at him. He put his finger on her and waited. He needed to forget what had occurred in the woods today, but the scar on his arm did not heal and that frightened him. It had begun when he went out in the morning, digging for earthworms, when a white cat had come out from behind a tree.

Blake watched it, enjoying how it moved and then he said, "Meow," and the cat came toward him, with its tail high up in the air.

Blake began to bark; wanting to scare the cat away and the cat looked back at him and then became disinterested. At that moment, Blake took out a long worm and was fascinated. He looked at its color as it shined the dirt that stuck to its body, so it surprised him when the cat took its paw and scratched his arm, causing the worm to fall on the dirt and Blake narrowed his eyes at the cat. The searing pain in his arm caused him to cry out and he saw as the blood came out slow, but like a switch being turned on, more blood gushed out. The cat begun to run and Blake chased it, holding his arm all the while, wondering why he wasn't healing quickly. The cat sprung forward over a log, and for a moment Blake lost him, but he saw a few bushes moving and headed that way. He saw the cat, having forgotten it was being chased and staring at a butterfly that was against a bark. The cat pounced, almost getting the butterfly, but Blake caught the cat around the neck before it had the chance to get the butterfly. The cat screeched as Blake tightened his hold and making the cat face him he asked it, "Why did you hurt me?"

The cat struggled in his hold, and bared his teeth at him and hissed. What happened next Blake couldn't comprehend as the cat seemed to go to sleep and became limp. Blake held the cat away from him and said, "Hey Kitty wake up," but the cat was unresponsive and Blake could see that some of his blood had gotten on the cat. Blake was stunned as he brought the cat closer to him, to further inspect what had occurred. He surprised himself as he nuzzled the cat's neck and he liked how the fur felt against his cheek, but then he looked at his arm and remembered what the cat had done to him, and threw the cat on the ground.

Disbelieving, he took a twig and poked it, but it lay dead. He didn't know what came over him then, but he leaned down, near the cat's neck again and opened his mouth and bit down, slurping out the cat's blood, grinding its flesh and relishing the taste, his eyes closing in delight. The cat's white fur was now bloody and a shiver ran down his spine at what he had done. When he was finished, he wiped his mouth with some leaves. Staring at the cat, he contemplated whether he should just leave it there and he did. He began to tremble and couldn't believe how good that blood had tasted, yet guilt surged through him. Deciding he wouldn't think about it anymore, he closed his eyes and was back at home. Blake shook his head, wanting to forget the whole event entirely, but the scar was still there, an awful reminder that he couldn't get rid of. Still thinking of the morning's event he had forgotten about the photo in his hand and was startled when he heard a woman's voice.

"Hello, I'm Sheila. Who are you?"

**Thanks again.** **What do you think about Blake?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Sorry for taking such a long time to update this story, but I got stuck with where to go with it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

Damon walked out of The Grill, listening to "Cat's in the Cradle" by Harry Chapin and as he was listening to it, he promised himself that he wasn't going to be like that dad in the song. He had left Blake at home with Bonnie, because he just needed to think about what Blake had done and how he was going to help his son with that power he had. As he strolled to the Boarding House, he thought about how life had changed since the time in the coffin. He knew that Esther was still out there, and that she would find an opportune time to get back at them. As he approached the door, he put his ear against it and listened as Blake was talking to someone.

Sheila had known that she recognized something in Blake's countenance as he smiled back at her when she questioned who he was.

"I'm Blake Salvatore," he said, smiling as he came closer to her.

She feared asking him who his mother was because she thought she had an inkling of what he was going to say.

She stared at him, her eyes wide, as she watched him put on a leather jacket. Lowly and stuttering she asked him, "W-who are your parents?"

"Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore."

Her newly beating heart was slapping against her chest erratically as she watched stunned as the boy flopped onto the bed. Her eyes met his blue and green eyes with an under tint of yellow in them almost as if the colors were having a battle with each other and she tried not to look shocked.

"What was that on your arm that you are covering?" Sheila said, pointing to his sleeve.

"A cat scratched me," Blake said, looking away.

"Let me see it," she came closer to him.

"No," he yelled at her.

"I'm your great grandmother," she said to him sternly. And this was the point where Damon had just put his ear against the door. Damon sucked his teeth, and clutched his head in his hands as he heard the familiar voice. He might as well just turn around now, because there was no way he wanted to see Sheila. His body literally shook as he remembered the first time she had given him an aneurysm and there was no telling what she would do to him now. He could hide behind his son, but he would look like a coward. _Where was Bonnie?_ He wondered as he continued to listen.

"What happened to you? How did you die?" Blake asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's not important now let me see your arm?" Sheila said, coming toward him.

_Why the hell was the old bat interested in his son's arm? And where was Bonnie?_

Blake took off his jacket and shamefully showed Sheila his arm and now the scar was dark red and as she observed it, she shook her head skeptically.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, and she could hear from his voice how scared he was.

"That scar," she said gravely, "is going to begin to track you."

"What?" Blake said not getting it.

Sheila tried to sound calm as she said, "Whoever did this to you will know where you are and will follow your every move."

That's it, Damon would now allow this crazy woman to scare his child and he whipped the door open and zoomed to his son's room, where he found Sheila examining Blake's arm. When Sheila saw Damon she did everything in her power to not set his brains in a blaze. Blake looked at his father and at his great grandmother and felt uneasiness as they stared at each other. Damon didn't know what to say to the woman standing before him after all what could he say? Blake ran and hid behind his father as the woman's stare started to scare him.

"Your son is in grave danger," Sheila said curtly.

Blake peeked out at the woman from his father's back.

"Blake, son, you need to go to the playroom, I'll be with you in a while."

"But daddy," Blake pleaded.

Damon looked angry for a moment, but a smile appeared on his face just as quickly. "I'll be with you like in a minute," he said.

Blake smiled at him and did as he was told.

"I can't believe you would do this," Damon said as he heard the door shut.

Shiela was huffing now and she shook her head. "How is this even possible? How is he even possible?" she repeated.

"Don't you dare!" Damon said although his body shuddered as he stared at the woman before him. "You have quite an opinion for someone who doesn't even know my son."

"How am I even here?" Sheila said exasperated, looking around the room. "I would rather have stayed dead than to have known that this happened."

Sheila was shocked by Damon's expression. She expected to see a smirk, but what she saw was a frown, and was that hurt in his eyes? Then something else surprised her. With his head bowed down and eyes averted he said. "I'm sorry."

His eyes quickly looked at her, but they slid right to the floor again. Sheila didn't know what to do and she didn't think that the apology was truly genuine, so she tried to read his face but all she saw there was regret. He started to walk away from her and she didn't even realize she was following him as he paused at the door to Blake's playroom.

"Esther trapped Bonnie and me in a coffin. We later found out that her original plan was to create a sort of witch/vampire hybrid by Bonnie somehow getting my powers in the coffin. However, the plan backfired and we actually created the hybrid. Bonnie had my powers for two months and for a while we didn't know what was happening. We didn't know whether Bonnie was pregnant or not and sometimes we could hear a heartbeat and other times we just weren't sure," Damon explained.

Sheila was captivated by the story and she couldn't believe what they had been through. She was going to ask him a question when Damon opened the door and headed toward his son.

Blake sat on the floor, playing with his Legos and Damon squatted down and helped him make a house. Sheila watched the both of them and felt something tug at the center of her being. She wasn't even aware that she was smiling. The boy sat there and kept watching Damon as he put the pieces together. Damon also kept stealing glances as Blake began to make a motorcycle.

Bonnie rushed over to the house and headed straight to the playroom with a bag of candy in hand. She stood there frozen as she saw Sheila staring at Damon and Blake.

"Grams," she said the tears already spilling from her eyes. Damon glanced at Bonnie as she came in.

"Cover your ears," Damon said as a joke to Blake as he went over to the two women.

"But I want my candy," Blake said, as his father walked away from him.

Bonnie hugged her grams, who hugged her back tightly. She had wanted to see her grams again and knew it was possible, but in the end she knew what would happen, but still she couldn't help but be elated.

Damon couldn't look at Sheila, but he turned to Bonnie. "How could you leave him alone?"

"Damon, I went out for like five minutes and besides you know how foolproof this house is."

Grams stood there watching the two as they glared at each other and she was still astonished that that they were together.

"How about you? Where were you?" Bonnie asked him.

"I was at-''

Grams cut them off. "Both of you," she said her eyes grim, "your son is in serious danger."

Damon had wanted to see his son's arm, but he did not want to scare him. Bonnie wanted to take a seat as she processed what her Grams had just told her.

"He's very powerful," Grams said, glancing at Blake, who pretended to be entertained with what he was doing. "If he can bring back the dead, then he can surely kill just as easily."

"No," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "As far as I know he hasn't killed anyone and he won't. I won't let him."

"How do we get rid of that scar on his arm," Damon asked Grams curiously.

"A witch did that to him," Grams said, "and as far as I know something like that is very difficult to lift. He said a cat scratched him, but I doubt that was just an ordinary cat. We need to ask him more about it."

Bonnie and Damon nodded, but both were very concerned for their son and they felt hopeless as they watched him play. They also exchanged a glance concerning Sheila as they watched her stare at the small boy, and none of them had the heart to tell her that she would die again.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
